Jack-O-Lantern
by Earth Star
Summary: It's fall and change is in the air, but more changes than one. A new spirit needs to be chosen to take over Halloween and Jack isn't thrilled with the choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I do not want to make any profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: So, I got struck with an idea for a Halloween fic...and it ended up being WAY longer than I planned. I spent the past month writing it and I managed to get most of it written. If all goes well, I'll be able to post a new chapter for the next couple of days. Apologies if this seemed rushed in a few places, I was very driven trying to get this done for Halloween.

Chapter 1

Deep in the dark chamber of his castle, a purple robed figure cursed as he staggered into the room. He hoped it was his bedroom, but he wasn't sure. If the robed creature could at least make out shapes and colours, that he could deal with. However, the combination of the spell spell and sand made it so the figure's vision saw nothing but darkness all around him.

"Stupid-If I ever see that man again!," he cursed. "He really thinks I'll be taken down by this!" He was hardly frightened of the dark, but it did make his current task much harder to complete. The figure then heard heavy thud of footsteps approach accompanied by a low moan.

"Frankie? Is that you?" he called out as he grappled what felt to be his favorite chair.

A low moan similar to a growl was his answer.

"Good," said the robed figure as he sat down to rubbed his eyes. It wouldn't get rid of the blindness, but he couldn't fight the instinct of not doing so. "So and fetch the heir. There's no time to waste now. Understand?"

He heard another familiar moan and then the parting of footsteps. The figure sighed deeply as he leaned back in the chair. This was not how things were suppose to be. He had hoped to give the young spirit time to adjust, but that wasn't possible now. If they didn't act quickly, then he would have no choice, but to fulfill that man's request. If that happened, Halloween would never be the same again.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Cupcake tiptoed quietly as she walked around the tree trunk. She had already found Pippa and Monty. All that was left to find was Sophie and Jamie. She had a good hunch where Sophie was from the endless giggles she was hearing.

Cupcake glanced over her shoulder, and gestured Monty and Pippa to be silent as she sneak around the tree. "1, 2, 3 on Sophie!" Cupcake cried as she pounced on the giggling four year old.

"No fair!" Sophie protested with a smile as Cupcake grappled her into a hug. "You heard me!"

"It's your own fault for giggling," Cupcake said as she ruffled Sophie's hair. "So, where's your brother?"

Sophie grinned as she shrugged. "No clue."

Cupcake didn't buy that for a minute. Sophie probably knew exactly where Jamie was, but she was keeping her mouth shut. She looked back to Monty and Pippa. "So, we just have to find Jamie-"

She trailed off as she noticed both Pippa and Monty were staring up into the branches of the tree. Cupcake frowned as she turned, but then let out a laugh as she pointed. "1, 2, 3 on Jamie!"

Jamie growled from the branch he was sitting up above them. "Guys!" he whined. "How could you rat me out like that?!"

"How did we rat you out?" Monty said. "We were just looking!"

"Really, Jamie?" Pippa asked with her hands on her hips. "Up a tree?"

"We're in the woods," Jamie said as he started to climb back down. "It seemed like a good spot to me."

"Ah, Jamie, you might want to be careful," Cupcake said as she moved beneath him to lend a hand. "That branch looks really old."

"I'm fine," Jamie said as he raised his foot. "I've climbed this tree plenty of-" He was cut off as the branch cracked and broke away from the tree. Everyone screamed as Jamie fell. All Jamie could do was shut his eyes and brace himself for the ground.

Suddenly, a cold wind came. Jamie felt an arm grab him around his waist. He cracked opened an eye as he soft felt dirt beneath his feet and looked up to see Jack's worried face.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he looked Jamie over, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Jack," Jamie said and noticed he was holding a coffee cup in his hand. Since when did Jack drink coffee?

"Jack! Jamie!" Monty cried as the kids rushed over. "Man, that was close!"

"No, kidding," Jack said and it was then Jamie noticed how tired Jack look. The winter spirit had lines under his eyelids. It reminded him of his mom when she didn't get enough sleep the night before. "I've told you climbing that tree was a bad idea," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jamie said as Sophie rushed to hug him tightly. "But Jack, why are you here? It's still August."

"Yeah," Cupcake asked as she folded her arms. "Isn't this usually naptime for you?"

Jack gave a sigh as he sat on a log and Sophie chose then to climb into his lap. Jack usually spent July and August sleeping. As a spirit, he could go months without sleep, but he did need at least two months worth to recharge. Not to mention, sleeping during July and August was a good way for him to beat the heat in Burgess.

"I was asleep," Jack grumbled as he took a sip from the coffee cup, "but thanks to everyone thinking it's fall already, I got woken up early."

The kids exchanged baffled looks. Part of Jack's job was to change the colours of the leaves to get the trees ready for winter, but it was way too early for that. "Why would people think it's fall now?"

"Because of this thing," Jack said in a deadpan tone and held up the coffee cup.

"People think it's fall," Jamie asked, and wondered if Jack was still half asleep, "because of coffee?"

"A pumpkin spice latte to be exact," Jack grumbled. "One of those coffee cafe chains released it early."

"Oh, yeah," Cupcake said with a shrug, "my mom loves those things."

"Yeah, apparently people love it so much it makes them think it's fall now," Jack said as he sipped from the cup. "So, I got an early wake up call."

"Is that what you're drinking?" Sophie said as she frowned. "I thought you didn't like hot things."

"And how did you pay for one for that matter?" Monty asked, skeptically.

"It was a drink someone left behind at a cafe, and I made it chilled," Jack replied. "I had to find out if this thing was worth waking up for."

"Was it?" Jamie asked with an arched eyebrow.

Jack shrugged with a sigh. "Not bad, but I like apple cider better."

Cupcake rolled her eyes as she grinned. "Do you think you're awake enough to come to my house? Once we were done hide and seek, we were going there for some cake my mom promised us."

"If you could offer me something with caffeine to wake me up," Jack replied, "I'm in."

"Since when do you need caffeine?" Jamie asked as Sophie climbed off Jack's lap to let him up.

"Since I've started getting early wake up calls-" Jack cut himself off he raised his head and peered in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked as she tried to look where Jack was staring.

"Don't know," Jack said as he set down the cup, "but I think something or someone just arrived in the woods."

"C-Could it be one of the other Guardians?" Monty asked hopefully as he ducked behind Cucpake.

Jack shook his head. "I know they're magic and that's not it," he held up his staff. "Kids, stay here while I check it out."

Jamie tugged on Jack's sleeve. "But what if you need help?"

"Still got the snowglobe North gave you for emergencies?" Jack asked. When Jamie nodded, Jack gave a reassuring smile. "Then call them with that, but I wouldn't worry too much. It's probably some creature that got lost."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Cupcake mumbled as the kids watched Jack step into the woods.

080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack kept his guard up as looked among the trees. "Hello?!" he called out. "I know you're here!" He remained where he was, waiting for an answer, but all he heard was rustle of the leaves in the wind.

Jack frowned as he scratched his head. He could sense it was still here. Maybe it was too scared to call out. He slowly started to turn around. "I should go and get North, he's better at this magic- Ack!"

Jack found his nose bumping into a hard object causing him to let out a yelp. He rubbed his sore nose as he staggered back. Where did that tree come from?! He raised his head and froze. It wasn't a tree. Jack's hand lowered as he saw a pale chest peeking out of a ragged torn black vest. He swallowed as he lifted his gaze upward into the face of what almost seemed to be a giant.

It looked human, but his skin was pale. Large, thick bolts stuck out of his neck were a big hint it was hardly anything mortal. Stitches traced and blended into the creature's face like he had been born with them. His black hair was short and roughly cut, and the unpleased scowl he gave could scare a lion into submission. Jack noticed the rest of the creature's body matched his face and had stitches almost on every inch on his body. It was as if he had been literally sewn together. The creature's hands looked big enough to wrestle with one of North's yetis and his feet could crush probably a dozen of Bunny's eggs with one step.

"Well, I found it," Jack mumbled, as he started to back up. "Okay, Buddy, I don't know-"

"You, Jack?" the creature asked suddenly.

Jack paused as he slightly lowered his staff. "Huh?"

"You, Jack?" the creature repeated and pointed to him.

"Uh...yes?" Jack replied, unsure if he should tell the thing it's name.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!" Jamie's voice cried out.

Jack cursed as he glanced and saw the kids were peeking from behind a bush.

"Guys," Jack mouthed to them. "Get out of-HEY!"

The creature had suddenly plucked Jack off the ground like a kitten. "You come," he grunted and then promptly shoved Jack into a sack.

"Hey!" Jack cried as he struggled to get out. "Why does everyone always throw me into sacks?!"

The creature only gave a grunt as a reply before Jack felt the magic tingle of a portal.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The kids gasped shocked at seeing Jack being dumped into a sack. "Hey!" Cupcake protested, with in fear in her eyes. "Let him go!"

The creature turned to them, gave a grunt before reaching into his vest and revealed a tiny orb that resembled a jack-o-lantern. Turning his attention away from them, the creature smashed the orb on the ground, causing a portal with orange and black mist to appear.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jamie cried as he raced ahead and grab a stick to attack. "Give Jack back!"

The creature made no response as he tossed the wiggling sack over his shoulder and stepped inside the portal. Just as Jamie reached out his hands, the portal vanished, along with the creature and Jack.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Monty cried.

"Jack's in trouble! We have to help him" Sophie yelled as she tugged on Jamie's sleeve.

Jamie took a deep breath, to get himself to calm down. Panicking wouldn't solve anything. "We will and we'll do that by telling the other Guardians what happened."

"But what was that thing?" Pippa asked, "it looked like the monster from those Doctor Frankenstein movies?"

"We'll figure that out later," said Cupcake as she grabbed Pippa's hand. "Right now, we got to go for help!"

The other kids nodded as they made a beeline to get home.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack's first thought was to freeze the bag from the inside out and break free. However, it was made just like North's sacks and had been infused with magic that prevented Jack's ice from emerging.

"I am really hating sacks!" Jack cried as he attempted to kick his kidnapper from the inside. "Let me out you walking tree!"

To his amazement, his kidnapper stopped and the sack was dropped. Jack grunted as his butt hit the ground and wasted no time getting free out of the sack. Once out, Jack raised his staff at the creature, ready to fend off any attacks. The large man made no movement, and stared at Jack with a bored expression as he gave a grunt.

"Okay, Buddy!" Jack said as he kept his grip on his staff. "What's going on-"

Jack trailed off as he caught of the sight around him. He seemed to be inside the throne room of a dark and overly spooky castle. Giant cobwebs hung from every corner like they were natural curtains. Bats stared down at Jack from their spot up on the ceiling, while various crows cawed at him from the windowsills and blinked with their beady black eyes. The jack-o-lanterns hanging off the walls with their flickering candles were the only source of light. Each pumpkin held a smirk and looked scarily alive. Jack half expected for their small fire to go out so they could laugh at the frightened winter spirit.

He tapped his foot against the mouth eaten rug underneath him and grimaced. "Okay, seriously, what is going on here?"

"Frankie! I hear a new voice! You brought him?"

Jack whirled around. At the far end of the room, there stood a stone throne with a large gargoyle standing at the very top and peering directly down at Jack. An old man sat on the throne wearing a long purple hooded robe. His skin was wrinkled, but carried an odd orange hue to it, and his beard was a mix of black and white hairs.

"I bring, Jack," said the monster, which Jack deduced must be Frankie.

"Good," the man said, sounding relieved as he rose. He gripped a black staff that was decorated with green vines and had a crystal pumpkin and turnip on the very top of it. "There's no time to waste-"

"Hold up!" Jack cried as he held up a hand. "Where am I?! And who are you?!"

The man stopped in mid-stepped and neatly placed both hands over the top of his staff. "Who am I? Take a guess," he said as he waved his arms around. "Spooky castle, lots of pumpkins? Isn't it rather obvious who I am?"

Jack glared and opened his mouth to launch an insult, but the words froze on his tongue as his brain put the pieces together. Jack-o-lanterns, spooky castle and an old man… "You're Samhain," Jack said, slowly "the spirit of Halloween."

"Give the guy a prize!" the man declared with a clap. "Don't know why you should so shocked though. It's the first time we've met face to face, but it's hardly your first time here."

Jack arched an eyebrow. What was he talking about? This was his first visit to the place.

"Although, I suppose you've never been in this particular room," Samhain muttered, "but in your line of work, you should know all aspects of Halloween."

Jack's eye twitched. Yes, he was a Guardian and Halloween was a big holiday in the spirit world. Jack couldn't deny he should know what Samhain, the spirit and one of the most ancients spirits in the world, looked like at first glance. However, it was a holiday Jack had always had to be extra careful on.

It was a grand party night for the spirit world and many would spend all Hallow's eve playing tricks on mortal. A favorite trick was trying to see how many innocent souls they could lure into a trap. Jack being one of them.

The first couple of Halloweens, Jack had a few too close calls from being the target of malicious creatures. The goblins had been the worse of them. They tried tricking Jack into getting drunk by offering apple cider, Jack's favorite, loaded with alcohol. Their plan was to tie him up and leave him in the middle of South America as a 'joke.' Thankfully, Jack caught on rather quickly and made his escape. The goblins hadn't dared tried again since Jack froze their feet to make a getaway. Still, it wasn't a pleasant memory for him.

"Sorry, but I normally try to stay near home on Halloween night, so I've never actually seen you," Jack spoke. "A person like me can't be too careful on Halloween and I tend to worry about the kids' safety too." Granted, Jack had to admit the last few centuries hadn't been that bad. A lot of spirits had strangely been less vicious and mellow out more on Halloween. Jack becoming a guardian and a less tempting targeting had certainly helped matters as well. Jack recalled North making it clear that if any spirit had tried to attack Jack, all the Guardians would gladly come charging to his rescue.

Samhain looked slightly confused, but he shook his head. "Oh, no matter, that's not important," he muttered as he started to walked towards a cracked pedestal a crow was perched on. "What is important is the very fate of Halloween!" Samhain jabbed a crooked finger into the stone. "And you're a big part of it-"

"Um…," Jack said slowly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm over here."

Samhain blinked, dumbly. "What?"

"I'm over here," Jack repeated.

Frankie grunted. "You talking to pedestal."

Samhain blinked as he paused and cleared his throat. "Oh...I see." He straightened his posture and tapped the floor with his staff. "So...where are you, Jack?"

"Here," Jack said as he pointed to his spot.

"Left or right?" Samhain asked, sounding annoyed.

"Left," Jack replied. What was wrong with this guy?

"Your left or my left?" Samhain said as he gave a shaky stepped forward.

"Yours! I'm right here!" Jack exclaimed, no longer able to hold back his frustration. "What's wrong with you? Are you blind or something?!"

"Currently, yes," Samhain growled.

Jack's anger cooled as he blinked. "What?"

"I can't see!" Samhain snapped and pointed to his eyes, which Jack now realized now strangely black and Samhain. "I'm blind as a bat!"

The bats on the ceiling screeched in protest and angrily flapped their wings. They all looked fully prepare to swoop down and tug at every limb Samhain had.

"Yes, yes, sorry!" Samhain yelled at the ceiling as he shook his staff at them. "I am well aware you aren't actually blind! It's just an expression! Give an old man a break, will you?!"

The bats folded their wings, but still gave an annoyed screech.

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wait..seriously? You literally can't see anything?" He didn't know Samhain was blind? Why didn't the other Guardians tell him?!

"Yes!" Samhain snapped as he stepped into Frankie. "Ack! Oh, blast! Frankie is that you?" Samhain reached out with his hands and felt around Frankie's knee. "It has to be you. There's no way Jack is this big!"

The creature gave a grunt as a replied as he lowered his hand and spun Samhain around like a doll. "Walk straight," he grunted.

"Thank you," Samhain grumbled, staggering towards Jack. The boy held out his hand and let the spirit of Halloween grappled onto him. "Geez! Your hands are freezing!" Samhain snapped. "I thought they would be more boney!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, tempted to ask what he meant by that, but decided he had more pressing matters to talk about. "I'm sorry," Jack replied, "I didn't realize you were blind-"

"I'm not!" Samhain cried with a snarl, "but thanks to Pitch, I can't see anything! No shapes! No colours! Nothing, but darkness!"

"Pitch?!" Jack exclaimed stunned. "How? What did he did? Why-"

"Hold your horses and I'll explain!" Samhain said with a sigh as he leaned on his staff. "I thought I had managed to keep a tight enough lid on it, but it seems somehow Pitch discovered I'm picking an heir to take over my title."

"Your title?" Jack asked.

"As spirit of Halloween," Samhain said. "Surely, you've noticed, for the last few decades, Halloween isn't the same as it was when I came to be. It's been changing for quite some time, especially thanks to the children's influence."

Jack frowned, but then realized what Samhain was referring to. Halloween was one of the most fun nights of the year for kids. For the last few decades, Jack himself had felt the joy coming off the kids in waves from the laughter and delighted shrieks they gave as they collected candy, dressed in costumes and playfully scared each other. It was only since Jack became a guardian he realized that joy he had always sensed was most likely because his center was fun.

"It use to just be about scaring away spirits when they came around on Halloween, but people haven't been worried about that for a long time," Jack reasoned aloud, "it's scary, but it's a kind of fun scary now."

Ringing a bell was suppose to chase away spirits. So combine with kids ringing doorbells for treats, wearing costumes and along with lighting jack-o-lanterns to scare off spirits, it wasn't that dangerous for kids on Halloween as it was long ago.

Samhain gave a nod. "When I first came to be, I was a festival. A feast to celebrate the harvest and to prepare for winter. It was also the night spirits could return and enjoy time among the living. You know those pumpkins you love? In my day they use turnips to carve faces into to scare off the evil spirits on Halloween."

"Yeah, I know," Jack remarked and was tempted to ask why on earth the guy thought he 'loved' pumpkin. He didn't mind them, he certainly enjoyed a slice of pumpkin pie now and again, but he didn't love them. Apples were more Jack's thing. "And Samhain eventually became Halloween, right?"

"Roughly, yes," Samhain said with a nod. "I use to carry both holidays proudly, however things aren't as they use to be. The children's belief and joy of Halloween has caused great changed." He ran a hand through his beard. "Add to the mix that there are people that still celebrate Samhain the old fashion way and I can feel in my bones it's time to separate the two from me."

Jack frowned as he folded his arms. "So, what? You're giving up Halloween? What do I have to do-"

A suddenly crash was heard throughout the castle. Samhain jumped in the air in fright at the same time the crows and bats flapped their startled wings.

"What the blazes was that?!" Samhain cried as Frankie growled and held his fists, ready to punch any intruder.

Before Jack could answer, various cries echoed throughout the castle.

"North! Bloody Hell! Did ya have ta kick down the door?! Ya just gave us away!"

"Bah! Why that matter?! We came to fight for Jack!"

"We came to rescue Jack, which be easier if they didn't hear us comin'!"

"Boys, calm down!" rang a female voice. "It doesn't matter at this point!"

Jack grinned as he looked back to Samhain. "Looks like the Guardians are here to bust me out. The kids must have told them how your large buddy there kidnap me."

Samhain blinked baffled. "The Guardians?"

Exactly at the moment, the door to the throne room were kicked opened and Sandy flew in on his cloud looking around frantically.

"Sandy!" Jack called as he waved. "Over here!"

The Sandman raised his head, flew over and hugged Jack before checking him over.

"I'm okay," Jack replied. "Bit rattled and confused, but I'm okay."

Sandy looked relieved as Bunny, North and Tooth stormed into the throne. "Jack!" Tooth called as she flew over. "Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Jack said as North and Bunny joined in as the worry on their faces subsided. "You guys got here fast though."

"When Jamie told us who took you," North said as he lifted his gaze to Frankie, "there was only one person we knew he worked for."

Bunny growled as he whirled around to Samhain. "What's the big idea? Is kidnapping Jack some kind of weird, early Halloween prank for ya?!"

Samhain staggered back and waved his hands. "Calm down...Bunny? It's the rabbit that spoke, right? I never thought you Guardians would get so upset over me taking Jack."

Bunny gapped and Jack noticed his eyebrow twitched. Bunny looked so angry at just hearing the words. It was so weird to see that now. It was only a couple of years ago Jack wasn't even certain the great Easter Bunny had even like him.

"Not get upset?!" Bunny spat. "Upset doesn't even begin-"

"Bunny," North said firmly as he placed his hand on the Pooka's shoulder to calm him. "Knowing Samhain, he didn't mean offense," he said, but then raised an eyebrow at him. "Although, we are hoping there is good reason for abducting Jack...even if sack is good idea."

Jack snorted as the comment as Samhain folded his arms and still looked confused. "There is a good reason, as I was telling our friend here." He snarled as he shook his staff at Tooth. "And if the Easter Bunny would be quiet for a minute I would gladly get to it!"

Tooth frowned as she exchanged a puzzled expression with the other Guardians. "Um…" she said slowly. "I'm Tooth."

"I'm right here, Mate," Bunny spoke firmly as he folded his arms.

"Oh," Samhain said and sighed. "Left or right of me?"

"What?" Bunny replied.

"He's blind," Jack explained, hoping to avoid a repeat of what he just went through. "Apparently, Pitch attacked him and he can't see anything."

"What?" North gasped as the others stared stunned. "Why would Pitch-"

Sandy gave a sharp, ear piercing tooth from a sand made whistle. He pointed to the set of table and chairs back from the room they had come in from.

"Sandy's right," Tooth said as she took Samhain's hand. "Let's sit down and let Samhain talk so we can all get to the bottom of this."

Jack sighed and gave a nod. He couldn't described it, but the way Samhain was talking before, caused Jack to sense he wasn't going to like the reason he was brought here.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack poked at the skull shaped cookie on his plate. "You sure this isn't poisoned?" he asked. The guy was the spirit of Halloween. When he had refreshments be brought out, Jack was half expecting a bowl full of eyeballs or fingers, not a plate of cookies.

"Unless you're allergic to pumpkin," Samhain said as the skeleton servant poured him a cup of tea. "You should be fine. So, can we please get back to the task at hand?"

Tooth nodded as she sipped her tea. "You were explaining you think it's time to separate Halloween from you?"

Samhain nodded. "Yes, I can feel it in my bones. I'm still fully capable of carrying the title for being the spirit of Samhain, but it's time for someone new to be the spirit of Halloween."

Jack munched on his cookie while he leaned on his hand and listen to the repeat Samhain had explained earlier to him. Something soft butted against Jack's leg and he glanced down. A black cat with golden eyes and wearing a collar made of autumn leaves stared up at him.

Jack stared curiously at the cat as the animal then decided to leaped and land into Jack's lap. Jack giggled as the cat butt his free hand with its' nose, demanding to be petted.

"Hey, Kitty," Jack said as he reached down to obey the command and scratch the cat's head. "Where did you come from?"

Samhain stopped in his tale upon hearing Jack. "That must be Tricks," Samhain said, sounding amused, "but is she actually showing you affection? That's rare for her, she doesn't usually care for strangers."

The cat purred happily as she snuggled into Jack's lap and let the boy stroke her ears.

"She seems to like me just fine," Jack said with a pleased grin. Animals usually found Jack too cold for their liking. It was rare for Jack to find a cat that was willing to put up with his natural chill.

"Yay, we'll mark that on the calendar," Bunny said dryly as he returned his focus back onto Samhain. "So, point is, ya need a spirit ta become the new spirit of Halloween?" He tensed as he looked to the other Guardians. "That's not a small thing ta pass over, Mate."

"It is big responsibility," North said with a solemn nod. "Do you have candidate in mind?"

Samhain nodded. "I do and I know it's the right chance. I feel it in my bones."

Tooth frowned. "But who are you-" She trailed off as a thought seem to strike her and her eyes widened. "Samhain, you can't mean-"

"I do," Samhain said with a nod.

Sandy choked on his mouthful of tea as a look of panic washed over North and Bunny.

"Ya can't be serious?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Do you think I would be joking about this?!" Samhain cried.

"B-But," North said as he looked to Jack and back to Samhain. "He already has his own title!"

"Well, he'll just have to add 'Spirit of Halloween' to it?" Samhain spat back.

Jack lifted his head as he feed Tricks a piece of his cookie and frowned confused. "Um...mind filling me in on this? Who are you talking about?"

The Guardians looked conflicted. No one wanted to be the one to tell Jack the news. Finally, Tooth sighed and reached out for Jack's hand. "Jack...it seems Samhain brought you here...to become the new spirit of Halloween."

Jack blinked, unsure what he just heard. Slowly the words floated and registered into his brain, and as he did fear and shock took over. "WHAT?!" he cried, bolting from his chair and forcing Tricks off his lap. "ME?! Are you nuts?! I can't be the spirit of Halloween! Why would you pick me?!"

"It's not so much pick as a feeling," Samhain said. "North here always speaks how he 'feels it in his belly'? Well, I get feeling in my bones and they tell me your it."

"Oh! Your bones told you!" Jack exclaimed as he waved his arms. "That makes perfect sense!"

"Jack, calm down," Bunny said as he rose and patted Jack's shoulder. "He can't force ya ta take on his title."

"No, I can't," Samhain said with a sigh, "but you not claiming doesn't change the fact I need to give it to someone." He folded his hands on the table and sighed. "And in that case, I could only give the title to the person who wants it the most."

A silence fell upon a room. The Guardians exchanged uneasy glances as they all reached the same conclusion. "Pitch," Jack said as he swallowed hard. "He wants the title. Is that why he attacked you?"

"More or less," Samhain said, sourly as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how, but he caught wind of it and came to me, demanding I give it to him."

"Give Pitch power over one of the most scariest nights of the year?" Bunny said with a shiver. "There's a nightmare I never want to see."

Sandy nodded as he created a sand image of Pitch starting small, but grew bigger as frightened trick or treaters ran past him.

"He would get immense power from the belief of the children on a regular Halloween night," Tooth replied, "but knowing him-"

"He do everything in his power to make it dangerous and terrifying to get more fear," Samhain said with a nod. "I am well aware. He wants to be the spirit of Halloween for the wrong reasons, so naturally I refused him." He pointed to his eyes. "He didn't take it well."

North frowned as he rose from his chair to give Samhain's eyes a closure inspection. "What did he do to you?"

"He threw his nightmare sand into my eyes, but this match seems to be more shadow than nightmares," Samhain explained with annoyance. "So, instead of falling asleep I can't see anything, but darkness."

"Oh, that must be awful for you," Tooth said as she folded her hands.

"Can't deny it's an annoyance, but I'm use to the dark, comes with the job," he said, "the problem lies in the fact that I know I can dissolve it, but the spells requires me to be a sleep for a couple of months. And with Jack taking on the new title-"

"Hold it," Bunny said, " ya jumpin' the gun, Mate. We never said Jack be doin' any of that."

"Then what would you recommend?" Samhain spat. "He's my heir, but if he doesn't take the title then I have no choice, but to give it to Pitch." He glared at the Guardians. "I do try to stay neutral between you and him, but we can all agree him getting Halloween is a bad idea for all."

The Guardians went silent as they exchanged anxious glances to each other. If Pitch had control on Halloween, there was a high chance he would become more powerful than ever. It would be almost impossible to stop him.

"Would you have to give it to Pitch?" Jack asked, pleading there was a chance there was another option.

Samhain sighed as he gripped his staff. "Pitch badly wants to be the spirit of Halloween. Although, it's possible another spirit could desire it equally as much, but do you Guardians know anyone who would be willing to stand up to Pitch and risk making him their enemy? It's not something Pitch would forgive likely."

North sighed. "He is right, would have to be spirit with power to back up and fight Pitch."

Jack tapped his foot thoughtfully. He didn't want to do it. Being the spirit of Halloween? It just wasn't him. Even without including Pitch there was another matter. "You also keep the spirits from behind the veil from going crazy on Halloween, right?" Jack asked. "I wouldn't be powerful enough to handle that on my own."

The veil between the world of the living and dead was the thinnest on Halloween. Jack knew quite a number of spirits wandered over to spend time among the living and a few to see their still living loved ones. All of them weren't friendly though and Samhain was famous for keeping the more threatening ones at bay or at least in line.

"You wouldn't," Samhain replied, almost in a gentle tone like a grandfather would use. "That's always going to be part of my job, that will never change. I still be the spirit of the Samhain festival, but you just focus on keeping the kiddies safe and happy. Besides the ladies would be around to help you too."

Jack wanted to ask what he meant by 'the ladies," but North cut in. "Even so, Samhain," North replied, "this is not something to ask-"

"Guys," Jack said, softly, "can we talk about this? Privately?"

The Guardians went quiet as they looked to each and nodded. "Give us a minute, Samhain," Tooth said.

"That's fine," Samhain said as he used his staff to find his way. "I'll just try to find what I think is a dark corner and stare what I think is a wall."

"Head to your left," North commented as they watched the old man wander off. "He is in bad state."

"Agreed," Bunny nodded, "and we can't let Pitch become the spirit of Halloween."

"But we can't let Jack take the title," Tooth replied anxiously.

Jack pursed his lips as he felt Tricks wrap around his ankles. Giving a forced smile, he reached down to stroke her back and he glanced up to the Guardians. "Guys, giving the circumstances, I don't think we have a choice." He sucked the air between his teeth. "I'm going to have to take the title."

"Hold it, Mate," Bunny said as he patted the boy's shoulder. "It's a big title ta take on and ya only got a hold of ya own believers recently."

Jack gave a slight shrug. "I guess be a good way to get more believers." he said in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Still does not make sense," North stated firmly. "You are Winter Spirit and Halloween is fall holiday. Why pick you?"

"I do change the leaves in the fall to get the trees ready for winter," Jack said, "add that I'm the Guardian of Fun and maybe that's why."

North looked unconvinced. "Nyet, something is not right. I feel it in belly."

Sandy raised an eyebrow as he created a sand image of bones.

"Samhain's bones versus North's belly," Bunny commented, "that about sums it up."

"Look, I don't want to take it, but it doesn't have to be permanent," Jack said, "I could take it until we find someone better for the job."

"We could, but it's not that simple, Jack," Tooth said, "we would have little time. We would need to find someone before Halloween night ends or you will be stuck with it permanently."

Jack's body tensed at the words So there was a time limit? Great. That was just what he needed. Jack shut his eyes and shook his head. "It's the only option then, but I'll be too busy to help you look."

Bunny looked reluctant to agree, but he gave a nod. "Even if we protest yer still goin' ta accept title aren't ya?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack remarked, dryly.

"Then we must respect decision and we will search for new heir," North said and gave Jack's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I am certain we will find someone else." He patted in stomach. "I feel it in belly."

Jack gave a nervous laugh as he parted from the group and approached to Samhain at the other end of the room. Jack cleared his throat to not startle the old man. "Samhain, I'm going to accept the title."

Samhain paused and slowly turned around to face Jack. "You accept this willing? Despite what I implied earlier, it won't transfer if it's against your will."

Jack sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, it's my choice."

Samhin gave a nod and held out the end of his staff. "Hold on to the end," he instructed. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Might feel a prick at your fingers though."

"Okay," Jack said as he let the fingers of his free hand curl around Samhain's staff. It held a different feeling than what staff often felt in his own. Jack's staff was chilled to the touch and it was old and familiar. Samhain's was ancient and Jack could feel magic rippling through the groves of the wood.

"I, Samhain, spirit of Halloween hereby give my title to my heir, Jack," Samhain said. "Jack, do you accept this title?"

"I do," Jack said, softly. There was a sudden light prick at this fingertips as Jack felt the magic of the staff becoming connected to him. For a second, Jack felt as it invisible pumpkin vines were encircling his hand and arms, but then it sensation vanished.

Samhain gave a nod as he snapped his fingers and a plain wooden staff appeared next to him. "It is done, you are now the Spirit of Halloween."

Jack sighed as he turned to the other Guardians as he held out the Halloween staff. "Whoop de do," he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A ripple of change went out through the realm of spirits. It was rare event, but all who felt it knew what it meant. A title had been passed on and rumors began to fly. What had happened? What change had occurred within their world?

Everyone was puzzled except Pitch. He snarled slightly as paced in his lair. "So, he picked his heir did he?" he muttered, darkly. He had a feeling it would come to this. It had been by sheer luck that he was able to eavesdrop on Samhain's old croons.

Those old hags were chatterboxes, but they wouldn't have discussed the issue so freely if they had known Pitch was lurking in the shadows nearby. Unbeknownst to them, Pitch spied on them from time to time. Most of their talk was rubbish: gossip, exchange of recipes, what new spells they were trying, nothing important. Pitch had hoped listening to their idle chatter would provide him a chance to snag his hands on Samhain's power, and it did.

Samhain was selecting an heir to pass on Halloween to. This was a rare chance and Pitch wasted no time to locate the old spirit once he heard the words leave the old woman's lips. Samhain was stubborn though and denied Pitch's request. In his outrage, Pitch had cast his new little spell on Samhain. He had been hopeful it would slow down Samhain until Pitch could devise another plan. Sadly, it seems Samhain did not give up easily, but there was still a chance.

The title of Halloween wouldn't become permanent on it's new bearer until the clock struck midnight on Halloween. All Pitch had to do was 'persuade' him or her to bequeath the title to him. He chuckled to himself as he snapped his fingers and a Nightmare appeared.

"Watch and follow the old hags," Pitch replied, "they're bound to mention the name on who the heir is or better yet, lead you to whoever it is."

The Nightmare gave a whiny before vanishing into the darkness.

"All I have to do now is wait," Pitch muttered, "and make sure the Guardians don't get involved." He snarled at the thought. Yes, getting the Guardians involved was the last thing he wanted.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"I can't believe I need to live in the castle," Jack grumbled as he lay on the bed of his new room and buried his face into the black pillow. "This place is dark and creepy! It's so not me! Don't you agree, Phil?"

The yeti glanced around the room and mumbled as he nodded in agreement.

Jack sighed as he rolled on his back and glanced to his now two staffs: his trusty old staff and Halloween one he just gained. He still couldn't believe he had to do this, but there was no point dwelling on things he couldn't control.

"Thanks again for coming," Jack said as he looked to the yeti. "It's good to have someone around me that I know in this weird place."

Samhain had explained it was best for Jack to remain at the castle to prepare for Halloween. Even though it was August, there was apparently a lot to do and little time for Jack to learn. The Guardians wanted to stay, but Jack understood they couldn't. Tooth and Sandy had their own jobs to do, and North and Bunny couldn't stay with Jack and research for a new candidate at the same time.

Yet, North refused to leave Jack alone and promised he would send Phil over to keep the boy company. Phil had seemed almost relieved to get away from the workshop, which didn't surprise Jack. According to North, the elves had discovered the joy of painting and were craving to paint everything they could get their tiny hands on. Some of the yetis had been waking up to find their fur coats covered in paint. One of the elves had even started to use a makeup set and Phil didn't wish to find eyelashes stuck on his eyelids...again.

Phil wave at Jack, motioning it wasn't a problem as Tricks decided to hop onto Jack's bed and make his chest her new napping spot. Jack raised his head and smirked at the cat. "What am I? You're living pillow?" The cat said nothing as Jack scratched her ear and she purred happily. "Well, at least I get a cat," he muttered.

There was a sudden slow thud at the door and Frankie poked his head in. "Samhain, wants Jack downstairs."

Jack sighed as he sat up and was careful to hold onto to Tricks to keep her from falling over. "Duty calls," he mumbled to Phil as he set Tricks on the floor and went to fetch his staffs. He placed the winter staff onto his back with the leather holder Phil had made while Jack carried the Halloween staff in his other hand.

Jack would much rather be carrying his regular staff, but he needed at least one hand free and, as Phil pointed out, for the time being he was the spirit of Halloween. Thus, he needed to look the part. Jack grumbled to himself as he picked up the Halloween staff and then proceeded to follow Frankie into the hall.

Phil stayed close to Jack with a protective glint his eyes, but gave a spooked grunt as a bat flew over his head. Jack noticed Tricks was trailing after them not far after Phil. He glanced around as some of the skeletons servants passed them by without giving a second glance. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to this place," Jack whispered to Phil who responded with a comforting pat.

They climbed down a flight of stairs and into a chamber that felt more like a dungeon to Jack. Dusty, heavy chains hung off the wall and there were more spider webs down here than there were in the upper parts of the castle. It was damp, cold and dark. Honestly, it was a place Pitch probably would make into a second home if he could.

Samhain was in the middle of the chamber and seemed to be standing in front of a large coffin. "Jack, you here?" Samhain asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jack said as he entered. "What's up?"

"I've casted the spell to rid my eyes of this sand," Samhain said, "so I'm ready to take my two month nap."

Jack winced as he glanced to the coffin. "Can't you do this after Halloween is over? I rather have someone around who knows what I'm doing."

"I know," Samhain said with a nod, "but if Pitch tries something on Halloween, I be better help to you if I could see where I'm going." He reached his hand around until he found Jack's shoulder and patted it. "Don't worry, I'll be waking up on Halloween night, beside Frankie and the others will be here to lend a hand, especially Ursula. She'll know exactly what to do."

"Ursula?" Jack asked. "Who's that?"

Samhain suddenly gave a yawn. "Sorry, I can feel the spell taking effect. I need to get into that bed before I sleep standing up. Frankie, mind giving me a hand?"

Frankie nodded as he grabbed Samhain by his shoulders and steered him to the coffin.

"Why a coffin exactly?" Jack asked with his arms folded. "Wouldn't a bed be better? I thought coffins were more of a vampire's thing?"

"I was the formal spirit of Halloween, got to act the part," Samhain explained as Frankie assisted him into the coffin and took his wooden staff from him. "Besides, it's quiet down here and this is good for my stiff back."

_I can't see how sleeping like a dead body is good for your back_ Jack thought.

Samhain laid back in the coffin and shut his eyes. "See you on Halloween," he said in a tired voice. "You'll..be...fine." Jack waited for Samhain to say more, but realized the old man was asleep as soft snores echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Well, great," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What do we do now-"

Suddenly, a bell hanging by the door rang, but instead of a ring it cackled evilly and sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"Okay, what is that?!" Jack asked as he saw the sound had caused Phil to jump too. The only one who weren't frightened were Frankie and Tricks, who was busying cleaning her paws.

"Doorbell," Frankie said as he pointed up the stairs. "Witches are here."

Jack blinked. "Wait, did you say witches?" Frankie nodded He provided no more clarification before promptly stomped up the stairs. Tricks gave a meow as she trailed behind him and beckon Jack to come.

"Witches, of course," Jack muttered as he and Phil headed upwards. He just hoped they weren't the evil wicked witch type. He so didn't want to be turned into a frog.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It hadn't taken Jack long to find the visitors. All he had to do was trace the source the cheerful cackling coming from the throne room. Frankie opened the door and gave a grunt as he looked in. "Too noisy, I come later," Frankie said as he turned and thumped away from the door.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he glanced up to Phil. "Should I be concern the big guy didn't want to be bothered with what's inside?"

Phil shrugged unsure as Tricks jumped up to rest on Jack's shoulders. The winter spirit sighed as he stroked Tricks's chin. "Here goes," he replied as he entered.

Three witches stood in the center and each was very different from each other. A tall witch who was as skinny as beanpole and had her hair neatly pinned was the first to notice Jack as she turned to him. "Well, who do we have here?" she asked in a suspicious. "A winter spirit and a yeti?"

The shortest of the witches, she was looked barely taller than Sandy, glanced over and adjusted her glasses as she raised a confused eyebrow. The third witch, who was curvy with short grey hair and had stripe scarf, chuckled as she spotted Jack.

"Oh! Oh!" she gasped as she pointed to the Halloween staff in Jack's hand with her broomstick. "Don't tell me! You're Samhain's heir? You must be if you're carrying that staff!"

"Uh, yeah," Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair and looked to the Halloween staff. "For the time being at least."

The witch cackled as she clapped her hands merrily and then shocked Jack by rushing over to him like she was his grandmother seeing him for the first time.

"Oh, you are so cute!" she cooed as she pinched Jack's cheek. "I never imagine the new spirit of Halloween would be so adorable."

Jack winced at the pinch and looked to Phil mouthing the words "help me," though, it proved unnecessary. The tall witch swatted the hand off Jack's cheek and stared crossly at her.

"Honestly, Rowana, he is not one of your grandchildren to fuss over. Act sensibly!" the tall witch scolded.

Rowana gave a pout. "But he's so cute," she muttered.

The tall witch sighed annoyed and then turned her sharp green eyes at Jack. "Excuse Rowana, she means well, but doesn't always use this amazing devices we call brains."

"Um...thanks," Jack said as he rubbed his cheek. "And you are?"

"Ursula," she said and gestured to the third witch, "and that is Corrine. Don't be offended if she doesn't speak to you. She doesn't like talking unless it's required."

Corrine offered a friendly smile as she waved to Jack.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Jack replied as he waved back.

"I'm certain," Ursula replied. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but are you not Jack Frost?" Jack answered with a nod and Ursula responded with a confused frown. "And Samhain picked you to take over Halloween? That doesn't make any sense, you're a winter spirit. Why would you be picked for a fall holiday?"

"That's what I and the other Guardians said," Jack replied as he folded his arms, "but I didn't know what else to do, so I took the title."

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Rowana replied as her fingers drummed on her broom handle. "He's not one to do things on a whim."

Ursula didn't seem convinced as she adjusted her large black hat. "Where is Samhain now?" Ursula asked. "It's rare for him to not greet us."

"Sleeping in that coffin of his," Jack said as Phil gestured to the stairs. "He's hoping he can sleep off that blind spell Pitch put on him."

"Pitch?" Ursula and Rowana exclaimed and Corrine stared wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

Jack exchanged a surprised expression with Phil. "So, you haven't heard?" Jack asked as Tricks snuggled into his neck and purred.

"The only thing we know is that Samhain had chosen an heir and he told us to come at this time to greet him or her," Rowana said, dropping her smile and now looked concern. "Dearie, did something happen?"

"That's one way of putting it," Jack replied, darkly.

"Please, enlightened us then," Corrine said softly, startling Jack as she stepped forward. "What happened?"

Jack quickly told them the story and he watch each of the witches frowned puzzled, although Ursula's frown resembled more of a scowl. "And he went to sleep leaving us to manage his duties for him," she summed up once Jack finished and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unbelievable, what a mess. I keep telling Samhain he needs to be more organized."

"Who are you exactly?" Jack asked, hoping he would get some answers now.

"We're witches if you hadn't figured that out," Ursula said, "but more specifically, we give Samhain a hand on Halloween to ensure the mortals stay safe and keep the more rowdy spirits from crossing over."

Jack blinked as he folded his arms. Samhain did mention the 'ladies' would give Jack a hand. "Are there more of you? I didn't realize witches did that on Halloween."

"Oh, there are tons of us, Dear, but we three are more of the top commanders of the operation," Rowana said. "Granted, I believe we are more well known for making it fun for the children too." She giggled. "So much more memorable for them if they believe they saw a witch fly by on Halloween, don't you agree?"

Jack frowned, but gave a slow nod. For a kid to catch a glimpse of a witch would be like taking a peek at North on Christmas Eve or Bunny at Easter. "Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"In any case," Ursula said, "I take it Samhain hadn't had much time to explain things to you?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No, not really."

"Thought so," Ursula grumbled as she turned to the other witches, "Corrine, go fetch Frankie and inspect the progress on the pumpkin patch. Rowana, go check the inventory and see if we're running short on anything."

The witches gave a salutes before rushing off on their broomsticks as Ursula turned and meet her gaze with Phil. "I hear you yetis are good for sewing. Would you be able to make a new outfit for Jack? Preferably, fast."

Phil looked Jack over as he stroked his chin and gave a firm nod.

"Wait?! Outfit, I don't need a new outfit!" Jack said, firmly as he folded his arms over his chest and stomped his foot for emphasis. He liked his hoodie thank you very much.

"I mean no offense," Ursula said, firmly, but gently, "but this time of year a lot of spirits come to check in with Samhain with Halloween around the corner, and that includes far more witches. You're more likely to be taken seriously if you're dress the part." She folded her arms behind her back. "Unless, you enjoy having your cheeks pinched."

Jack froze at the comment and rubbed his cheek. "Not really."

"Then you'll new a new wardrobe," Ursula said, "and I might even recommend a mask when you're speaking to other spirits. You're very young and everyone might not agree with a boy becoming the new spirit of Halloween."

Jack rubbed his neck as he looked to Phil, but the yeti mumbled a reply in which Jack knew meant "Yeah, I agree with her. It's probably not a bad idea."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Can I at least avoid having to wear shoes?," he said, flexing his toes. "I can't stand anything on my feet."

Ursula gave a half smile. "I believe that can be arranged."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Peeking in one of the castle windows, Pitch's Nightmare snorted at the sight of Jack being lead up stairs by the yeti and witch. Having seen enough, it gave a high pitched whinny before diving back into the shadows to inform his master of the news.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack was relieved to see his new outfit wasn't as bad as he was fearing. He was afraid he be forced to wear something overly fancy or impractical like a robe that would cause him to trip. To his relief, Phil seemed to have taken Jack's tastes into account as he designed the outfit.

Jack still wore his pants, but instead of his hoodie he wore a long sleeve black shirt with a high collar. Over the shirt, Jack wore a hooded black cape with a bright green lining that made him reminiscent of the old brown cape he wore years ago. The outfit was finished off by a small pumpkin pin which Ursula pinned to his cape as Phil finished the mask.

"Hold still," Ursula scolded, "I've seen worms wiggle less than you do."

"I can't help it," Jack protested and was cut off as he felt a familiar body poke at his leg. "Hey, Tricks," Jack greeted as he glanced down to the cat. "Chasing mice were you?"

Trick meowed before she gave a purr and pawed at the cape.

"Tricks, stop. You'll tear it with your claws," Ursula said as she yanked the cape away. "Although, it is odd to see her so affectionate with a stranger."

"I don't know why she likes me so much," Jack said as Tricks snuggled into his side. "Most animals tend to think I'm too cold for them."

"She's an autumn cat," Ursula explained, as she adjusted the cape. "Unlike regular cats, she prefers if there's a chill in the air. I imagine she thinks you're the perfect person to have a nap on."

"Glad to be of service," Jack said with a smile as he glanced to Tricks. The cat looked up and gave a meow as Phil rose from the desk holding up the mask for Ursula's approval.

"That will do nicely," Ursula said as she took the mask and held it for Jack to see. It had a simple design. All Phill did was cut out a mask big enough to cover Jack's entire face, paint it orange, and took black paint to draw the nose and mouth. The eyes had been cut out in the same style so made it appear Jack had a smiling jack-.o-lantern for his face

Phil mumbled, asking Jack to slip it on and the boy complied. He tied the string around his head and let the mask drop over his face. "I can see fine," he answered, "but do I really need to wear this?"

"Pinched cheeks, remember?" Ursula warned, "not to mention the goblins and vampires are more likely to listen to you if they don't realize you're Jack Frost. Just give it a couple of centuries."

"I'm hoping not to be here that long," Jack replied as he looked to Ursula. "The other Guardians are trying to find someone who be a better fit to be the spirit of Halloween." He then blinked and looked to Ursula hopefully. "Hey, what about you? You really seem to be the one in charge around here."

"Thank you for the offer, but no," Ursula said, "I am quite happy being alone in blissful isolation in my cottage. Halloween requires someone who has more..shall we say energy for the job."

Jack sighed. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Can you think of anyone who would be?"

"I'll admit, I don't socialize a lot in the spirit world, so I'm afraid not," she then frowned puzzled, "still, I find it troubling Samhain choose you. It doesn't feel right."

"That's what North said," Jack replied as he said in the chair and Tricks decided it was time to bat at the curtain.

Ursula gave an understanding nod as she adjusted her own hat. "Speaking of such, how does he and the other Guardians plan to find a new heir?"

"North figure he go through his library," Jack replied, "with all his books there's got to be a name that would stand out." North had one of the biggest libraries Jack knew and the yetis were always updating it with the latest book of every kind.

Ursula seemed uncertain. "Books are all well and good, but if a proper candidate is a spirit that is even younger than yourself there might not be a book written about him or her yet."

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he fiddled with his cape. He hadn't thought of that and there was no guarantee even if they found someone that spirit would be willing to take it on. Phil seemed to sense Jack's worry and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," Jack replied with a half smile.

Ursula patted Jack's shoulder. "For the time being Jack, let's go down and check on Corrine and Frankie. There's no point in sitting around and worrying when you can do nothing about it."

Jack nodded as he gripped the mask and glanced at the smiling face that would be staring back at him for the next few months.

"I hope the guys are making progress," Jack muttered.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Halfway across the world, Bunny entered North's library and gave a half wave. "Ya find anythin'?"

The Guardian of Wonder glanced up from the book he was reading and judging from his solemn expression, Bunny already knew the answer. "Nothing," North answered as she shut the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Any spirit I think of either has their own holiday or would not be capable of handling Halloween."

"Or fightin' off Pitch," Bunny added as he picked up a book himself to look through. "I've asking around, but none of the spirits I talked too can think of anyone to recommend." He gave a shrug. "Maybe Jack is suppose ta be the new spirit of Halloween." It seemed an unlikely choice, but so far it did seem Jack was the most suitable spirit so far, as bizarre as it seemed.

"Neyt," North said as he climbed his ladder and picked another book. "As long as my belly says 'No' I will not believe it. Jack is winter spirit, it does not make sense."

"He does come out in the fall," Bunny reasoned, "but while he's mischievous, he doesn't enjoy scarin' people, even if it is for fun."

"Da," North replied as he stepped off the ladder with another book. "So, answer must be here, under noses. We just have to find it," he sighed as he sat in the chair. "I only hope Jack is alright."

Bunny gave a half smile as selected a book to read himself. "It was a good idea ta send Phil with him though, he'll keep the kid out of trouble. Besides, despite his looks, Jack does have common sense."

"You are right," North replied as he flipped the pages of the book, "but it is not Jack I worry about, but the other spirits he'll have to meet to get ready for Halloween."

"As long as Frostbite stays level headed he should be fine," Bunny remarked as he sat down, "but that only gives us more reason to work as fast as we can." His eyes narrowed. "It's only a matter of time before word gets to Pitch and we both know he's not goin' to take things layin' down."

North frowned and with even more determination read through the book.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Jack Frost!" Pitch's voice echoed throughout the caves and rattle the cages that hung above. "He's the new spirit of Halloween?!"

The Nightmare gave a nod as Pitch scowled and had to resist kicking the wall. "The old man has clearly lost it!" He started to pace. Wonderful! Just wonderful! Of all the spirits he could have chosen, why did it have to be Jack?! It would be impossible for Pitch to convince the boy to hand it over...or would it?

Pitch paused in mid-step as he gaze wandered to his globe. The boy was young and only had begun to understand his place in the world of spirits and among his position as Guardian. "Becoming the spirit of Halloween would be such a burden to have on one so young," Pitch muttered and grinned, "especially with the change that would come with it."

He chuckled amused to himself as a plan formed in his head. Of course, it was so simple. If Pitch played his cards right, Jack would gladly hand over the title. "Perhaps Jack was the best choice after all," Pitch said to his Nightmare, now his voice full of dreadful delight. "Oh, I shall enjoy watching this unfold for our young Guardian."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack slumped at the table exhausted as he buried his face into his arms. He had been at this job for almost two weeks now and he swore if he got out of this, he would never tease the other Guardians about having 'deadlines' again. There was so much that had to be done for a single night that so many kids were expecting.

Jack had spent the first couple of days inspecting the pumpkin patch. Apparently, Samhain took it upon himself to grow extra pumpkins to provide kids with jack-o-lanterns if they had none near them. Jack couldn't blame them. A lit jack-o-lantern was a secure method for keeping away evil spirits from a person's home. It did make the job easier of keeping mortals safe if they had their own means of doing it. Although, Jack had been surprised to find a turnip patch as well, until he recalled Samhain had mentioned back in the day turnips had been used before pumpkins became popular.

Thankfully, there wasn't much Jack had to do with the pumpkins or turnips, it was the skeletons job to carve out their faces. When would Jack have the time to carve with all the meetings he had? Ursula wasn't kidding when she said witches and other spirits would pop in to speak with Jack.

He lost count on how many tried to haggle if they could have more freedom on Halloween. The goblins wanted to play more pranks and in some cases wanted to do it to whole towns. There were spirits that wanted to invite 'friends' over from the veil, which Jack said outright "No" once Frankie informed Jack those spirits were banned from being in the mortal realm for being malicious. Some fairies had even argued it was good for a mortal to be taken to the fairy realm for a year. They could think of it as a vacation, or at least that was how they had tried to phrase it. Jack was positive he never had to yell so much in his life, but it was the only way to get it through their thick skulls. No wonder Samhain was so grumpy. Jack was grouchy from only remembering.

It took some effort before they would give up, but Jack discovered if he was angry enough the staff would cause his voice to go lower and boom like thunder. Jack scared himself the first time it happened. It was worth it though since it caused the goblins and fairies to quiver and meekly agree Jack was right in his decision.

Jack was grateful Ursula had thought of the plan for him to have a mask. Many seemed to think they could wrap the new spirit of Halloween around their fingers and do whatever they wanted. If they had known the new spirit of Halloween was the young Guardian, Jack Frost, it would have been harder to get them to listen to him, even with the staff's help.

A familiar large hand on Jack's back awoke him from his thoughts. He reluctantly raised his head as Phil placed a slice of pumpkin pie and a cup of chilled apple cider in front of him. "Thanks," muttered, as he brought the pie closer, "although, I'm wondering if I'll be sick of pumpkin before the month's out."

"You wouldn't be the first," Ursula said as she entered and gave a smile. "You're doing well."

"Doesn't feel like I'm doing well," Jack said as he sipped his cider and let it ease his dry throat. "I'm going hoarse from all of this yelling."

Ursula pulled up a chair to sit, but was interrupted as Tricks dashed into the kitchen. She hopped up on the table hissing before diving into Jack's lap for protection.

"Whoa! Tricks!" Jack said as he petted the fuming cat to calm her. "What's gotten into-"

Barking broke Jack off as a ghost of what looked to be a dog with a big red nose flew through the wall. It panted happily as it locked eyes on Tricks and started to growl playfully. Phil gave a frightened jump as Ursula glared crossly.

"Zero! You know fully well Tricks doesn't like playing with you," she scolded.

The ghost dog tilted his head confused at her before giving a joyful bark and flew back into the wall where it came from. Jack's stared wide eyed at what had occurred and looked to the witch for an explanation. "I didn't know this place came with a ghost dog too."

"It doesn't," Ursula said with a sigh. "That was Zero and he belongs to the Pumpkin King."

"Pumpkin King?" Jack asked as Tricks deemed it safe enough to land back on the floor.

"He's the spirit that's places those extra jack-o-lanterns on Halloween for the children, he even grows his own personal crop of pumpkins," Ursula explained. "I've always been the one to give him instructions." She frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't think Samhain has ever met him face to face, only ever heard of him in passing. We should go-"

"That should wait," Corrine said as she entered and looked to Ursula. "Hans is here."

Ursula blinked surprised. "Really? He's early...although given the circumstances for this year, I don't blame him."

"Who's Hans?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow. He didn't know any spirit that went by "Hans."

"He's a famous spirit who you would know as the Headless Horseman," Corrine said.

"The one from Sleepy Hollow?!" Jack exclaimed and sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Great, mask time again," he grumbled reaching for the mask. However, Ursula grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"That won't be needed," she said, gently, "Hans is a spirit you can trust. He's in a similar role as Rowana, Corrine and I."

Jack blinked baffled. "Wait, you mean he helps keeps the kids safe? How?" Far as he knew, he was a spirit mortals had to stay away from to keep their hands from being chopped off.

"It will be made clear once you meet him," Ursula said, "Corrine, can you and Rowana handle matters with the Pumpkin King? Tell him we promise he will be able to properly meet the new spirit of Halloween later."

Corrine nodded. "I already got the maps," she said and looked to Jack, "luckily, it seemed Samhain had already pinpointed where the jack-o-lanterns should go. So, you don't have to worry your head about it."

"Great," Jack muttered as he rose, "but could you not use the word 'head' considering who I'm meeting?"

Corrine gave a grin, clearly not regretting what she said. "One thing you should learn about me, Dearie is that I love a good pun."

Jack frowned, but then gave a grin. "I see, but you should be careful, you don't want to get ahead of yourself."

Corrine chuckled, softly. "Oh, good one! When you talk to Hans, make sure you stay calm and not lose your head."

Phil gave a painful moan as Jack laughed happily. "Or maybe, I should-"

"That's enough with the puns thank you," Ursula replied as she tugged on Jack's arm to drag him up the stairs. "You can have your battle of wits later."

Jack snickered, feeling slightly more at ease. Guess there was some fun stuff as the Spirit of Halloween after all.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had expected to greeted by a headless spirit, but instead at the doors to the throne room he found Sandy standing there waving at him.

"Sandy!" Jack greeted as he waved and gave a hug. "You just get here?"

The Sandman nodded and pointed to Ursula with a sand question mark.

"This is Ursula," Jack said as he pointed his Halloween staff at her. "She and the other two witches Corrine and Rowana have been keeping me sane."

"I believe you're being a bit overdramatic," Ursula said, dryly as she gave a nod, "but hello Sandman. I've always admire your work."

Sandy, gave a smile, but then looked to Jack with a worried expression.

"I've been doing okay," Jack said, knowing the Sandman had come to check up on him, "but how is North doing? Any leads yet?"

Sandy sighed and sadly shook his head. Jack cringed, but did his best to put on a smile. He knew the Guardians were doing their best to get him out of this best. Showing disappointment wouldn't help anyone.

Phil then mumbled to give warning he was opening the door to the throne room. Frankie was already there and was looked confused as a headless body wearing a long colonial coat spoke to him.

"So, you see, that's why it's funny!" the headless body said as he waved his arms, "because the chicken wanted to get to the other side!"

"I still not get," Frankie said as he scratched his head with his giant hand.

The headless body sighed as it slumped. "You really need to get something for that sense of humor, Frankie. You need to laugh more."

"I laugh," Frankie said with his deadpan expression. "Smashing things make me laugh."

"Not quite what I was going for."

"Hans!" Ursula greeted as they entered the chamber.

Frankie looked relieved as they came in and grunted. "I'm going to forest to smash logs," he informed Jack as he headed out.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," Jack said. He couldn't see how that was fun, but who was he to judge how the big guy got his entertainment.

The headless spirit laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Ursula good to see you…" his step staggered as he pointed to Sandy. "Is that the Sandman?"

Sandy smiled and nodded, which caused Hans to slap his knee.

"Well, I'll be! Sandman! Never thought I get the chance to meet you!" he offered his hand to shake which Sandy took with a smile. "It's an honor, but what are you doing here?"

"To put it simply, we have a delicate situation," Ursula said as Phil stepped aside to give a clear view of Jack. "It would seem," Ursula said as she gestured with her head, "that Samhain has chosen Jack Frost to take over Halloween."

Hans's body was motionless and it looked in Jack's direction. After a moment, Hans laughed and clapped his hands. "I get it! This is a prank! Good one!" He looked around like he expected for someone to jump out at him. "Okay, who's the real new spirit of Halloween."

"It's not a joke," Jack said as he tapped Hans on the shoulder. "He picked me to become the new spirit of Halloween."

Hans looked to Jack, then to Ursula and then back to Jack. "You're not joking, are you?" He scratched near his shirt collar like he was scratching an invisible neck. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Join the club," Jack said, darkly as Ursula stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Hans, as you can see we have special circumstances this year," she said and proceeded to inform Hans on what had occurred for the last few weeks.

Without a face, Jack was unsure what Hans's reaction was, but he noticed the spirit was tapping his foot repeatedly. "So, Samhain's taking a nap and meanwhile Jack here has been left behind to hold the fort, while the other Guardians are trying to find a better candidate?"

"Not quite how I would phrase it, but yes," Ursula said.

Hans gave a low whistle as he folded his arms. "We got our work cut out for us...uh, no offense, Jack."

"None taken," Jack said as he found himself relaxing slightly. He didn't expect the horseman of Sleepy Hollow to be so laidback. "But what is your job exactly? Ursula said it's like her and the other witches."

"Yeah," Hans said as he paced, "I basically ride my horse around the woods screaming to scare the kids away from dark woods."

"How does that help them?" Jack asked.

Sandy tugged Jack's sleeve and created a sand image of a forest. There was a sand wolf waiting at the far back as a pair of children approached it.

"You got it," Hans said with an approving nod. "Woods are a dangerous place for kids after dark, especially on Halloween. So, my job is to keep them out."

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied as he recalled having done the same thing on Burgess during Halloween. Many things lurk in the dark that would to snatch a child and not all of them were part of the spirit world.

"With that said," Hans said as he stepped towards Jack. "When I heard Samhain and picked someone new, I figure I better play the role of bodyguard this year."

"So, that's why you came so early," Ursula replied, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I never thought it would be a Guardian," Hans said with a laugh. "I feel kind of silly now."

Sandy shook his as he created a sand image of Pitch trying to hover over Jack.

"I think Sandy's saying he approves since we still got Pitch to worry about," Jack replied as he folded his arms over his chest. "But guys, I can take care of myself."

Phil mumbled in his yeti language as he pointed to Hans and give a nod.

"Sorry, my Yeti is rusty," Hans replied, sounding confused. "What he say?"

Jack sighed in defeat. "That he agrees having an extra pair of eyes around isn't a bad idea, especially since we're trying to keep my actual identity a secret."

Hans chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair like he was an older brother. "Aw, don't like it hurt your pride, Kid. We all got to have back up at some point." Hans then gestured to Jack's staff. "Speaking of which, don't suppose you got much practice with that thing yet?"

"Not really," Jack replied as he looked it over. "So far, I've learned it can make my voice louder and makes a good walking stick." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "That's about it."

"Right, then how about we get some sparring practice in the courtyard?" Hans said as he lifted his coat to revealed a sword. "Even if you don't stay the spirit of Halloween, won't hurt for you to get some fighting lessons."

Jack grasped his chin as he mulled it over. North and Bunny had been nagging at Jack for ages that he need proper sparring practice. "Sure, but got to say, I'm better with my regular staff," Jack said as he pointed to his old staff on his back.

"That's fine, no rule say you can't use both," Hans replied. "Although, if we're lucky you won't have to fight at all on Halloween."

"Somehow," Jack replied as he glanced to the Halloween staff. "I doubt I'm that lucky."

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jamie blinked from his desk and poked his ears to be certain he heard correctly. "Jack's the new spirit of Halloween?" he asked.

Tooth sighed from her perch on Jamie's windowsill. "Yes, for now at least. He took the title to ensure Pitch didn't get it, but now we're trying to find someone else to take it."

Jamie leaned back as his let his brain process the info. So, that was why he and the other kids hadn't heard from Jack. After the kidnapping, Tooth had sent a letter with one of her fairies stating Jack was safe, but didn't explain what had happened. That is, until tonight when Tooth had took it upon herself to speak with Jamie herself.

"Would it be that bad if Jack become the new spirit of Halloween?" Jamie asked as he sat back up. "I mean, North and Bunny have holidays? It be fun."

"For them it is," Tooth said, "but having a single holiday is a lot of work and we all know Jack doesn't like being tied down like that." She leaned towards him with a smile. "And, Halloween is a big holiday in both the mortal and spirit realm. If Jack had to monitor it, he wouldn't have as much free time to make snow days for you kids."

"Right," Jamie said as he frowned. No, that's something Jack wouldn't like at all. Not to mention him and the other kids would miss him like crazy. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not much," Tooth said, "but if you can think of a spirit or a being, anyone that could become the new spirit of Halloween let us know. You might think of something that hasn't occurred to us."

Jamie nodded. "I'll let Cupcake and the others know." He looked to Tooth and chewed his bottom lip. "Is Jack really okay though?"

"He's fine," Tooth said as she patted Jamie's shoulder, "frustrated at the new responsibility, but he's fine. We got Phil with him to keep him company and Sandy and I plan to regularly check up on him."

"That's good, still it's weird that Samhain guy picked Jack," Jamie said. "Do you think maybe he got confused with someone else?"

Tooth narrowed her eyes as she grasped her chin. "It's possible, I should mention that to North." She looked to Jamie's clock and turned back to the window. "I got to go, we'll keep you kids updated, but I'm sure Jack will visit you guys soon."

"I hope so," Jamie said. "Fall and winter just isn't the same without Jack."

Tooth nodded with a smile before she flew out the window. Once she was gone, Jamie went to his book shelf and pulled out the book on myths and legends he had gotten from his grandfather. North wasn't the only one with a library. There had to be someone out there that could take over for Jack.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The next month was the busiest month of Jack's life. He barely had time to sleep and eat with all he had to do. He had to get the preparations for Halloween in order, spar with Hans and see spirit that dropped by to catch a glimpse of the new holder of the holiday. It was a lot to take in and it killed him it had been so long since he had seen Jamie and the other kids. Tooth had dropped by and informed him Jamie knew what was going on, but Jack wished he could have talked to him personally.

As Jack checked off lists and Rowana suggested ideas how to organize the witches this year, he found himself gazing out the window more and more. He was desperate enough to cause a miniature blizzard inside the castle for a change of pace. Strangely though, Jack had been certain he would have heard Pitch angry screams by now, but they hadn't heard a peep. Jack wanted to believe the Boogeyman had just given up, but he doubt it.

Unfortunately, he barely had time to ponder as a group of vampires stopped by the castle to speak with him. Jack thought the goblins had been bad, but the vampires had proven to be worse. At least the goblins were straight forward in what they wanted, but vampires tried to subtle in what they wanted. They argued since were 'not common monsters and highly civilized and therefore be free to roam as they please.' Jack knew better than to trust their word. They spoke in a manner that reminded Jack eerily of how Pitch tried to convince he couldn't be a Guardian. It made his skin crawl and he was grateful to have the mask to hide behind so they couldn't see his creeped out expression.

Jack sat in his throne with both Hans and Phil at his side as he stared at the group of vampires. None fo them seemed to have bothered to updated their clothing since the 19th century. Jack winced just looking at the tight boots they all wore.

"Look," Jack said in a firm loud voice, "giving you guys permission to roam freely in New York and other cities is not a good idea, even if you claim you would all have your 'thirst' under control, I can't allow it."

The leader of the group, Drac, smiled to proudly show off his fangs. "But good Sir, we always keep our word. If you allow us to walk among the mortals, I would swear we we would leave the city with no one harmed."

"Yeah, except you lot have a real knack for finding loop holes," Hans spoked with his fingers drumming on his arm. "Forget it Drac, you guys are allow to hunt on your own turf, but no killing, but that's it. Same as every year."

Drac stiffened as he scoffed at Hans. "I was not speaking to you Headless, I was speaking to the spirit of Halloween-"

"Which is also my opinion," Jack spoke, feeling frustrated. "We're not negotiating."

"But surely," Drac smiled, "if you could give us a trail-"

"I SAID FINAL!" Jack cried as he sprang for his chair and the Halloween staff glowed to make his voice echoed across the throne room. The chandelier rattled and even some of the vampires look shaken by the outcry.

Drac looked unfazed as Jack glared at him through the mask and kept his staff pointed at him, almost daring the vampire to try attacking him. Drac was silent and then straightened his cuffs.

"Very well, as you decree," Drac replied with a bow, but then raised his head. "By the way, it is clear you are the new spirit of Halloween, but none of us have yet to hear what your actual name is?"

Jack tensed at the question. He wasn't the first spirit to ask, a lot of them had been wondering what they should call Jack. "As I have told others I shall reveal my name after Halloween night," Jack declared with the staff still making his voice boom like thunder.

Drac's eyes narrowed as he gave a nod. "As you wish great spirit," he spoked and wrapped his cape around himself before he and the other vampires exited the the chamber. Jack didn't dare blink until the doors were safely shut and the staff's light died.

He gave a grunt as he slumped into the chair. "I'm really getting sick of this," Jack mumbled as he lifted his mask off his face. "It's almost October, just how many of these more guys do I have to deal with?"

"They usually start to ease off by the first week of October," Hans replied as Phil leaned against Jack's throne, "but you're holding your own, Kid."

Jack sighed. "It doesn't feel like it. All I feel is exhaustion."

Phil glanced to Hans with a concerned expression on his face, but Jack ignored it as he rose. "Okay, guess it's time for sparring lessons. Right, Hans?" Jack said as he rose and held up the staff. "I think I got that blocking technique you showed me down, but I still don't get how I'm suppose to get this thing to summon lightning."

It be amazing if he could, but Jack still had a hard time getting a proper sense for the staff. It didn't feel natural in his hands like his winter staff. At times, it felt like it had a mind of it's own. Jack wondered if it was possibly tied to the staff not agreeing Jack was its' true master, which he would have to agree with.

"Actually," Hans said as he sat on the arm of the throne, "why don't you take a break?"

Jack blinked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, did you just say I should take a break?"

"Jack, it's clear you need to take a day off and have some fun," Hans explained and pointed to Phil. "The big guy and I both noticed you haven't been able to focus as well lately."

Phil mumbled as he nodded in agreement.

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't think it was that obvious-"

"It's not a crime, no need to feel guilty," Hans replied as he stepped forward and patted Jack's shoulder. "You need time to be yourself again."

"But," Jack replied as he tried to hide the eagerness in his voice, "what about Ursula? She might not like me going out?"

"I'll tag along in case of trouble," Hans said, "but I've already talked about it with her and she agrees me with. She and the others can hold the fort until we get back."

Jack looked to Phil to confirm and was thrilled to see the yeti reply with an encouraging thumbs up. "If you guys insist," Jack said as he hopefully looked to Hans. "Mind if we go to Burgess? I bet the kids would love to meet you."

Hans laughed as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Sure, if you don't think I'll scare them, I do have a reputation for that."

Jack grinned. "Trust me, Hans. They'll love you! It'll be fine."

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had used one of the orbe jack-o-lanterns to transport him and Hans to the Burgess woods. He took a moment to breath in the fresh air and to let the crisp chill sink into his bones. Man, he really missed this.

"I think I hear kids," Hans said as he pointed to the west. "Coming that way."

Jack grinned with his feet already hovering above the ground. "It's probably Jamie and the others. He loves collecting leaves, come on!" The winter spirit wasted no time as he flew straight and found the kids at his pond.

Cupcake and Pippa were helping Sophie pick acorns. Jamie and Monty were preoccupied as they attempted to skid pebbles in the pond.

"I wish Jack was here," Monty said as another pebble sunk. "He's way better at this."

"I believe I can grant that wish," Jack said making all the children jump.

Jamie was the first to turn around and gasped. "Jack!" he cried rushing over and hugged Jack's waist. "You're here!...What's with the black outfit?"

Jack chuckled as he tugged at the black cape. "Yeah, it's kind of my outfit while I'm handling Halloween." He looked around. "Speaking of which, I do have someone I want to introduce you to." Where on earth was Hans? Jack could have sworn he was right behind him.

Suddenly, a scream echoed. All heads turned to Monty as he pointed a quivering figure to Hans who had walked out from behind a tree. "H-headless Horseman!" he cried shaking in his boots and dove behind Cupcake for safety. The other kids didn't move as they looked to Jack with a dubious look.

"Who's this guy exactly?" Cupcake asked, gesturing her thumb at Hans. "He looks suspicious."

"They'll love me, huh?" Hans remarked skepitcally as Jack snickered.

"Guys, it's okay!" Jack reassured them as stepped next to the headless horseman. "This is Hans, he's basically my bodyguard."

"Really?" Jamie asked as took a careful closer. "Wait, are you the ghost from Sleepy Hollow?"

"One and the same," Hans replies, "but that story tends to exaggerate some points."

"So," Monty said as he peeked out from behind Cupcake, "you're not going to cut off our heads?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Hans said as sat on a log.

Sophie giggled as she tugged on Hans's coat. "You dress funny."

"I prefer old fashion, thank you very much," Hans replied with a chuckle and glanced to the other kids. "Hey, any one of you kids want to arm wrestle me?" He rested his elbow on a tree stomp and wiggled his fingers to beckon them. "Been ages since I got to arm wrestle someone."

"Um…" Pippa said as she looked over hesitantly. "I don't think-"

"I'll do it!" Cupcake volunteered as took a seat from the other side of the stop and proudly lifted her arm. "This should be fun!"

"Of course Cupcake would challenge the Headless Horseman," Monty grumbled.

Jack chuckled as he watched the scene and muttered "I think I would put my money on Cupcake." A tug at his arm caused him to glance back to Jamie.

The boy had a serious frown as he toyed with the edge of Jack's cape. "Are you really, okay? Tooth told us what happened."

Jack gave a smile as he sat cross legged on the ground. "Can't deny I'll be happy to not do it anymore, but some parts of it have been." He pointed to Hans with his Halloween staff. "Hans is fun to have around, and so are the witches actually."

"Witches?" Jamie asked as he sat next to Jack.

"Yeah and there's this cat named Tricks I think you would like," Jack replied, "but don't introduce her to Abby. She probably wouldn't like it that much."

"That's good," Jamie said as he fiddled with his hands, "but do you think you'll have to stay there?" He reached for his backpack and brought out a book that was covered in bright coloured tabs. "I've been trying to find someone else to become the spirit of Halloween, but I haven't had much luck."

"Neither has North and the others yet," Jack said as he rubbed his neck. "If we can't find anyway, I will have to stay as the spirit of Halloween."

Jamie chewed his bottom lip as he hugged his book to his chest. "I'm not sure I would like that. That's a big change."

"Yeah, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I promise you it won't stop me from being a Guardian and hanging out with you guys."

"I know" Jamie said, "but it won't be the same."

Jack opened his mouth, wanting to reassure the boy, but was cut off as Hans gave a grunt. The Headless spirit rubbed his fingers as Cupcake held her fist up in triumph.

"I am the Queen of arm wrestling!" she declared and the kids laughed.

"You're not queen until you beat me two more times," Hans said as he reached out his arm again. "Best two out of three!"

Cupcake smirked as she shrugged. "Okay, if you're fine with losing."

"I want to wrestle Hans next!" Sophie cheered as she peeked over the stump.

Jack laughed as he rose and tugged at Jamie to do the same. "Let's not worry about this for now. Come on, I've been dying to play some games with you guys."

Jamie looked over to the kids and gave a half smile. "Fine, but I get to arm wrestle Hans after Sophie beats him."

"Why does everyone assume they're going to beat me!' Hans cried as he struggled to keep his grip as Cupcake wrestled.

Jack snickered as he decided he should arm wrestle Hans too.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of the day flew by faster than Jack would have liked, but it was fun. The kids really did take a shining to Hans and he seemed to be equally enjoying himself as well. Jack had a feeling Hans didn't get to play with children often since his job was to scare them away to keep them from danger.

The day was coming to an end and the kids decided they needed to play one last game of hide and seek before Jack went. This was fine with him. He had also wanted to spread some early frost and he could do that while hiding. Hans seemed reluctant to have Jack out of his sight, but he agreed when Jack pointed out he could take care of himself and it wasn't like he was leaving the woods.

It felt good to fly free through the forest again. He had strapped the Halloween staff to his back and gleefully kept his winter staff raised above his head. Jack would randomly tap a tree as he flew by to spread the frost and give the older trees the boost they needed to change the leaves.

He eventually perched on a branch to catch his breath. "I better head back to the kids," Jack replied as he sat. "They're not going to find me all the way out here-"

A giggle rang out and Jack hung upside down from a branch for a better look. A girl, no older than Sophie, was happily rolling in a pile of leaves. She laughed as she tossed the leaves into the air and let them land on her face and hair.

Jack couldn't hold back his grin as the girl rolled to her side and suddenly noticed him.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiously as she sat up in her pile.

"The Easter Bunny," Jack replied cheekily as he hopped off the branch back to the ground.

The girl pouted and scoffed. "You're not the Easter Bunny," she replied and then gave a concerned frown. "Who are you really?"

Jack smirked as he tapped his staff to the ground. "Here's a clue," he said as a trail of frost coated the leaves. The sunlight bounced off the ice making the leaves twinkle like tiny diamonds. "Jack Frost?" the girl guessed as she picked one up.

"You got!" Jack said as he applauded, but was surprised by the girl's confused expression.

"But, you're wearing black and my big sister says you wear blue." The girl then noticed Jack's mask hanging off his belt and pointed to it. "And Jack Frost doesn't wear a mask. Why are you wearing a mask?"

Jack picked up the mask and fingered it. He couldn't tell the girl how he was kind of, sort of the new spirit of Halloween. At least he couldn't yet. "This is something I'm wearing for fun," he said.

"For fun?" the girl asked.

"Sure, don't you like playing dress up?" Jack asked as he held up the mask. "And I like this mask because we both have the same name." He gave a wink at her. "I'm Jack O' Lantern! Get it?"

The girl frowned, but then her eyes lit up and she giggled as she covered her hands over her mouth. "Oh! I get it!" she said and started to sing. "Jack O' Lantern! Jack O' Lantern!"

Jack laughed, unable to resist smiling with her. "Yeah, that's right."

"Molly," a woman's voice called out. "It's time to go!"

"Okay, Mommy!" the girl called and started to run back, but not before turning around to wave at Jack. "Bye, Jack O'lantern!"

Jack waved as the girl ran up, but then took upon himself to hop back up into the tree branches. He gained a better look and saw the girl tackle her mother for a hug.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the girl squealed. "I met Jack O'lantern!"

The girl's mother wrinkled in confusion. "Sweetie, do you mean you saw a jack-o-lantern?"

"No, Mommy!" the girl insisted as he took her hand. "Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost?" the mother replied.

"Yup, but he's calling himself Jack O' Lantern because he's dressing up like one," the girl said like it was common knowledge.

"Oh, I see," the mother said, no doubt thinking it was a game she was playing.

Jack watched them leave before leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. "That was fun," Jack said as he looked over his mask. "Maybe I should dress up more often."

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Jack?" said an oily voice.

Alarmed, Jack bolted from his seat, got both feet on the ground and point his staff out. He knew that voice anywhere. "Where are you, Pitch?!" he called out, "or are you just going to stay lurking in the shadows like the creep you are."

There was a chuckle. "Why, Jack no need to be rude," Pitch said as he emerged from a shadow of a tree. "I merely came to greet the new spirit of Halloween," he said as he tucked his hands behind his back.

Jack mentally cursed. So, Pitch did find out? It was only a matter of time, but still, how? They had all be so careful keeping Jack's identity hidden. "How did you find out?"

"Well, the outfit and mask were a clue," Pitch said, dryly "but I do have my other methods and I can't deny I'm rather...disappointed I wasn't selected."

Jack scowled as his grip tightened on his staff. "Oh, yeah because making Samhain go blind really convinced him to pick you." He narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not handing over the title to you."

Jack expected Pitch to glare or at least snarl, but Pitch remained calm as he grasped his chin in thought. "I'm surprised you're more concerned over that rather than on what that girl was calling you," he raised his head and smirk. "She seemed quite please to call you 'Jack O' Lantern'."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Did you hit your head? Why would I be worried about a nickname?"

"Ah," Pitch chided as he held up a finger like he was an instructor. "But a name is all it takes to change someone isn't?"

"What?" Jack said, slightly lowering his staff. "That doesn't-"

"Names have power boy," Pitch continued as he encircled Jack. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but all it took was for that one little song of you nipping at people's noses for your name to spread."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He did hate that song, but it was after it was written he started to actually hear people say his name more. "Yeah, so? Wasn't enough for people didn't believe in me."

"Not then, but they believe in Jack Frost now," Pitch said with a smirk. "If that girl tells her friends about Jack O' Lantern and they tell their friends, that name will spread like wildfire and stick to you like glue." He grinned. "And I am so curious to see how it changes you."

The way Pitch said it make Jack's hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "That's stupid. It's not going to change me."

"You certain?" Pitch asked with a nod of the head like he was genuinely concerned. "We both know belief is a powerful thing, especially when you're connected to a holiday," Pitch explained. "The more the children connect you to a holiday the more it affects you, just ask the large hairball."

"Bunny?" Jack asked and winced at how close Pitch was getting.

"He was quite different before he became the 'Easter Bunny'," Pitch continue. "Logical, tried his best to restrained his emotions," Pitch tucked his hands behind his back. "Did you know he use to wear green sunglasses and a long green coat?"

Jack paused as he blinked. No, he didn't. Jack couldn't imagine the Bunny he knew wearing clothes. Pitch had to be lying, but why over something so trivial?

"You can ask him if you don't believe me," Pitch continued, sounding amuse. "Point is, if you keep this title, Jack, it will change you." Tapping his chin in thought. "Coming out on one of the darkest nights of the year instead of bringing snow days. Deciding on how to scare children away rather than play with them. You may find you enjoy scaring them." Pitch grinned his sharp white teeth at Jack. "You may become a similar version to me."

A blast of ice shot from Jack's staff. Pitch ducked and dove back into his shadow leaving Jack to curse.

"I would never be like you!" Jack yelled out to the shadows.

"We'll see," Pitch taunted from the shadows. "Whether you hand Halloween over to me or you keep it doesn't matter. Either way, Frost, I'll have something entertaining to see."

Jack stayed frozen to his spot until he heard nothing but the rustle of the leaves. He then slowly lifted up both his staff and the Halloween staff. Mindlessly, he ran his thumbs over the wood of both of them. Was Pitch, right? If he was stuck as the spirit of Halloween, would it change him? Would he no longer be the same Jack he knew now.

"Ha! Jack!"

The winter spirit jumped as Cupcake launched from the bushes and pointed to Jack. "1,2,3 on Jack!" she declared. "Geez, Jack you wandered off…" she trailed off as she noticed his expression. "Hey, you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Jack swallowed as he put the Halloween staff on his back and almost clung to his normal weapon. "Naw, sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

Cupcake looked unconvinced, but she gave a shrug. "Come on, I found the others already and Hans looked like he was getting worried."

Jack gave a nod and followed as he tried to tune out the echoed of Pitch's words in his head.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch chuckled to himself as he emerged from the shadows. His little speech was having the desire effect. He had planted the seeds of fear inside Jack's mind. By Halloween night, Jack's fear will have grown to the point that he'll have no choice, but to give his title to Pitch. By some bizarre chance the boy still refused, Pitch would require some assistance to force him.

Pitch walked down the hall of the old mansion he entered. As he predicted, he found the old vampire sitting in his study. He gazed up at Pitch with a cryptic expression as he sipped the blood from his wine.

"The Great Boogeyman," he spoke. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pitch smirked. "I've come with some intriguing information, Drac," he said as he took a chair, "and an offer I believe you will wholeheartedly agree to."

The vampire raised an eyebrow as he set his goblet on the table. "Tell me more."

Pitch smirked. Once Halloween came, everything would change and there was nothing the Guardians could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack knew he should have told the others he saw Pitch, but he didn't. Pitch hadn't directly attacked Jack and they knew he would find out sooner or later. If Hans or Phil had known Pitch appeared, they might have suggested increasing the guard around Jack, but the winter sprite didn't need that on his mind right now.

Yet, Jack's bigger concern was being forced to saying aloud what Pitch said and face the possible grain of truth in it. If Jack stayed as the spirit of Halloween things would change. He would change. Jack wasn't sure if he could fully accept that.

He felt drained as he crawled into bed. Jack had assumed he was too exhausted to sleep, but he must have for the nightmare to have come. He dreamt he rose from his bed, feeling stiff and his tongue felt the tip of sharp fangs among his teeth.

Jack staggered until he paused in front of a large window. He didn't know the person that stared back at him. He had shaggy black hair as dark as the night sky and had razor sharp claws that looked about to cut through wood effortlessly. His skin was paler than the moon and the red blood eyes sent shivers down Jack's spine.

Jack opened his mouth to speak and moved his arm to point, he froze when the figure did the same thing. Then it hit Jack. He wasn't staring into a window, he was staring into a reflection.

Jack woke up gasping, clinging to the black and orange sheets of his bed. Frantically, he searched his nightstand until he found a hand held mirror. Jack's shoulders slumped in relief as he saw his same old face staring back at him.

"Not real, thank goodness," Jack muttered as his hand shook as he set the mirror down. Sure, not real for now, a nasty voice said in Jack's head that sounded an awfully lot like Pitch's. But doesn't mean you won't become that later.

Jack shivered and pulled his knees to his chest to bury his face into his knees. "What am I going to do?" he muttered.

A faint meow came. Jack peeked over his knees as he saw Tricks pawing at his leg and tilting her head at him.

"Worried about me?" Jack asked as he scooped up the cat and placed her against his chest. "That makes two of us."

The cat seemed to sense the needed comfort and purred to soothe Jack as he petted her. The boy lingered in the cuddle as he let his thoughts wander. There was no guarantee what Pitch said was true, but there wasn't any proof Pitch was lying either. Even if Pitch wasn't, Jack couldn't give him the title. Yet, with each passing day, there was less hope of the Guardians finding someone to take over for Jack.

Did that mean Jack's fate was sealed? He got stuck with a holiday he didn't feel was him? He was forced to just sit back and let it change him?

Jack sighed as he stroked Tricks's back. "I need to talk to Bunny," he stated. Jack had to know if Bunny had change as much as Pitch claimed thanks to his holiday. Also, frankly Jack just wanted an old friend to talk to.

Jack rose. He instinctively reached for his winter staff, but hesitated on carrying the Halloween staff. He would rather leave it here if he could, he didn't even want to think of Halloween at the moment. In the end, his brain argued he might need it if Pitch showed up again found himself attaching it to his back. He then looked to Tricks who was blinking back curiously at him.

"Sorry, Tricks," Jack said, "but I need to head to the Warren. So, I'll have to leave you-"

Tricks cut Jack off as she leaped and landed perfectly on his shoulders. Jack blinked and laughed as Tricks swung her tail at him. "Or I could just take you with me," Jack replied. "Fine, but no chasing Bunny's eggs. He'll never let me hear the end of it."

Tricks meowed as she groomed her paws.

"Okay, then," Jack said as he glanced to the door. He should be responsible and let the others know where he was going. Ursula would have Jack's head if she knew he left the castle without telling anyone, but he was afraid she would insist Jack stay put. He couldn't do that. Jack needed to escape the place he was currently viewing as his future prison.

Before changing his mind, Jack hastily wrote a note and left it on the bed saying he would be back soon. Jack then raised and tapped his staff on the ground. As he happily expected, a tunnel opened up. The winter spirit wasted no time flying straight into it. He just hoped Bunny was awake at this hour.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The Warren was quiet like Jack had expected. Jack approached Bunny's cottage anticipating to hear the Pooka's soft snores. Instead, he heard grumblings and a few curse words be set free as he entered.

Tricks was the first to peek through the doorway that lead into the kitchen. Her ears twitched as Jack joined her and they both saw Bunny sitting at this kitchen table with a pile of books. He twirled an ink brush in his hands as he solemnly scowled at the paper.

"Baba Yaga? No, that's asking for trouble," he muttered and didn't seem to realize Jack was there. "Groundhog...well, if we get desperate-"

"Bunny?" Jack spoke.

The Pooka jumped, nearly knocking over his chair but he managed to catch his balance as he gripped the edge of the table. "What the- Jack?" Bunny blinked as he glanced over in confusion. "What are ya doin' here this time at night?"

Jack chewed his bottom lip. It was late. Maybe Jack should have waited until morning. Bunny did look busy.

"Are you alright, mate?" Bunny asked gently.

Jack sighed as Tricks wrapped herself around his ankles. "I had a nightmare," he said, feeling like he was a small child. "But...I can come back later."

Bunny's gaze softened. "Was about ta put the kettle on anyway," he said as he got up and patted Jack's shoulder. "How about I make us some tea?"

Jack gave a grateful nod as he scooped up Tricks and sat at the table, already feeling slightly better.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny didn't say anything until he pressed a clay mug full of warm tea into Jack's hands and sat with his own cup. "So, what was this nightmare?" Bunny asked. "Was it one of Pitch's?"

Jack wrapped his fingers around the mug as he stared into the dark brew. "No, but he caused it in a way." He cringed, knowing he was going to get an earful for what he said next. "Pitch came to see me today."

Bunny stiffened as his eyes narrowed. "How? I thought security has been tight at that castle-"

"Hans took me out to see the kids and while I was alone Pitch appeared," Jack replied as Tricks jumped off his lap to explore the kitchen. "Before you ask, you're the first person I told."

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. "Jack, ya should have told the others the moment it happened! Ya know better than that!"

"I know, but he didn't attack me or anything," Jack replied he kept his gaze into his cup, "and I didn't want to think about..if what he said was true."

Bunny frowned as he raised an eyebrow and give a protective growl. "What did he say?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Basically that he didn't care if I didn't give Halloween to him since he'll get to sit back and watch me become more like him."

"What?" Bunny asked as he tilted his head and leaned back in his chair. "Jack, ya would never-"

"He said Easter changed you," Jack continued as he raised his head. "Is it true you use to wear a green coat and glasses?"

Bunny paused, drumming fingers on the table. "I did," he said quietly and he sat up straight and ran a hand over his ears. "Can't deny that ya probably wouldn't recognize me if ya saw how I was before I became the Easter Bunny." He gave a slight chuckle. "I was alone a long time before I met the other Guardians. As a way ta handle it, I was more focused on making chocolate and not dealing with emotions...bit too focussed when I look back on it."

"And being the Easter Bunny changed that part of you?" Jack asked.

"Sure, helped me become more open with people again and not want ta be alone anymore," Bunny replied.

Jack groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "So, it is true."

"Now, hold on a tic," Bunny replied as he patted Jack's shoulders. "Pitch is only givin' a fraction of the story there. Yeah, becomin' the Easter Bunny was part of it, but it was also due ta meetin' North and becomin' friends with the other Guardians." He leaned in closer to Jack's face. "Everyone changes, Frostbite. Just a natural part of life. North, Tooth and Sandy have all changed in small ways since we became Guardians."

"But they're changes you wanted," Jack replied, "you wanted to be known as the Easter Bunny, meanwhile there's a risk I'm going to be known as the spirit of Halloween and not be Jack Frost." His frown tightened. "I don't want that and I may not have a choice."

Bunny went silent as he wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Look, Kiddo, even if ya name changes, there's one thing that won't ever change."

"What's that?" Jack asked as he leaned into Bunny.

"Yer center," Bunny said as he poked Jack's chest. "It's your core, it's who you are and it's the same with the other Guardians. Hope has always been my center and no matter how much I've changed over the centuries the others can swear that's always been constant with me." He gave Jack a smile. "You know the sayin' 'the more things change, the more they stay the same'. Get me?"

"I think so," Jack said as he raised his head. What Bunny said did make sense and Jack felt a bit more at ease. "Still, I'm not thrilled with the idea of working with a deadline. I like working on my own terms."

"We know," Bunny replied as he rubbed Jack's shoulder and gestured to the pile of books. "Hence why I've been burin' the midnight oil tryin' ta find a replacement for ya, but haven't had much luck yet." he glanced back to Jack as the boy hung his head. "But as the Guardian of Hope, I'm tellin' ya ta not give up yet. We're goin' ta work on this till the last minute."

"And what if you can't find someone?" Jack asked.

"Ya'll deal with the changes," Bunny replied, "it'll be hard, but I know ya Frostbite. Ya can do it if ya have ta. Find was ta make Halloween yer own. Change isn't a bad thing, it can be scary, but it's not a bad thing. Just different. "

Jack traced the brim of his mug with his finger. "There is some stuff with Halloween I do find fun and I do get to see the kids on Halloween night."

Bunny smiled as he ruffled Jack's hair. "See, so it's not as bad as ya think. It'll work out, Mate. Promise."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Bunny. I just...needed a friend to tell me that."

Bunny looked prepared to reply when a crash was heard and both of them whirled around in their chairs. Tricks meowed as she chased a pair of eggs under the table and proceeded to pounce on one of them.

"Oi!" Bunny cried picked Tricks up by the back of her neck and yanked the egg out of her paws. "These aren't mice for ya ta chase!"

Tricks looked unapologetic as she swished her tail and meowed as she pawed the Pooka's nose.

Jack snickered. "Okay, another good thing about being the spirit of Halloween. I get to see my cat tease the Easter Bunny."

Bunny glared as Tricks tried to swat at his ears. "And thus, another reason ta find someone else for the job. Last thing I need is a giant hairball runnin' around here."

"Aw, Bunny, don't worry" Jack replied with a mocking grin. "You'll always be the King of Hairballs to me."

"Gee, thanks," Bunny replied with a dry smirk.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

As Jack fully expected, he got an earful lecture from Ursula, Phil and Hans when he got back to the castle. He was a little hopeful he could sneak back in the castle before the sun rose, there was a tiny chance he could. Sadly, the flame of hope died as he crawled through his window and found both Hans and Phil waiting for him. They both had their arms folded like a pair of disgruntled parents catching their son returning from a late night party he had been forbidden to attend.

It was worth it though. Jack felt better after his chat with Bunny. The notion of him permanently becoming the spirit of Halloween was still the last thing he wanted, but at least the fear in him seemed to have subsided.

Ursula did drop her glares once Jack explained his run in with Pitch and he just needed someone familiar to talk too. She made it clear Jack should have told them when it happened, but it was understandable.

"Just don't do it again," she said, sternly, "you nearly gave Phil and Hans a heart attack...which is quite the feat considering Hans doesn't have a beating heart."

The rest of the month flew by in a blink of an eye and before he realized it, it was Halloween. Jack couldn't remember the last time he scrambled around frantically as he doubled check everything was in order. He felt an odd adrenaline rush of both nervousness and excitement stir inside him as Corrine and Rowana went through the checklist.

Samhain still hadn't woken up and Jack wondered if they should be worried. Ursula didn't seem to think so, although she seemed more annoyed Samhain was, in her opinion, 'ditching' the last minute duties he could be doing. She seemed convinced Samhain would be back on his feet before the night was over. Thus, they put Frankie and Phil to stand guard over Samhain until he did.

The Pumpkin King had apparently dropped by again to pick up the extra jack-o-lanterns, but unfortunately Jack was preoccupied at the time. The rest of the witches had appeared and Jack had spent the entire morning, with Ursula's assistance, handing out maps and patrol routes. Jack felt bad for not greeting the Pumpkin King for a second time, but Hans assured him it couldn't be helped. Upon Hans saying he could always thank the Pumpkin King once Halloween was over, which made Jack pause.

When Halloween was over, Jack would either be giving the holiday to another spirit or he would be the new permanent holder of it. The Guardians had been searching non-stop, but it was proving to be fruitless. Every spirit they found either had enough on their plate or didn't meet the proper qualifications for it. Jack was slowly accepting he had no way out of this.

Evening approached and Jack was in the middle of adjusting his mask as Tooth entered with Phil close behind.

"Jack!" she greeted as she rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Sorry, I haven't been by sooner! Between the fairies and the searching, it's been so busy. Oh, you look nice it that cape, makes your teeth stand out."

"Thanks, I think," Jack said with a smile, but it quickly dropped into a frown. "Don't suppose you're here to tell me you found someone."

Tooth sighed. "No, but North refuses to give up. There's still a chance."

Jack gave a half smile to hide the doubtfulness he felt inside. "Well, at least it should be a fun Halloween," he said as he picked up the mask and gave a shaky laugh. "I can't deny I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh, you'll be fine, just be yourself," Tooth said as she fixed Jack's hair. "And just wait until Jamie and the kids see you. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Yeah, as long as Pitch doesn't show up," Jack muttered. Pitch hadn't been heard or seen since their little 'chat'. There was a chance Pitch had given up, but it wasn't likely.

"Which is why we're taking safety precautions," Hans said as he entered, carrying a jack-o-lantern orb and handed it to Jack. "I'll be busy in Sleepy Hollow keeping an eye on the kids there, but if you need back up just smash this. Ursula modify it so the portal will open wherever I am, so I can come to give you a hand."

"Hopefully, I won't need it," Jack said as he tucked the orb into his pouch. Tricks gave a meow before jumping off the bed to land on top of Jack's shoulders.

Tooth chuckled as she stepped back to admire the sight before her. "You certainly look the part, Jack."

Jack nodded as he scratched Trick's ears. "Once I get things going I plan to spend most of my time in Burgess with Jamie and the kids." Technically, Jack's job was to wander and monitor all the spirits on Halloween, but Pitch was still on the loose. The Burgess kids would be prime targets for the Boogeyman to hold hostage to convince Jack to hand over the title. Jack wanted to stay close to Jamie and the kids tonight and the others agreed.

"Once we find someone," Tooth replied as she folded her arms, "we'll come straight over."

"You mean 'if' you find someone," Hans muttered and patted Jack's shoulder to comfort the boy. Jack could only sigh and let Tricks's soft purring ease the knot in his stomach.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Halloween celebrations were underway, and after Jack had left with the other spirits, Tooth flew back to the North pole. She was praying to be welcomed by joyful expressions from North, Sandy and Bunny at being successful in their missions. Seeing their displeased and exhausted expressions made her heart sank as she crossed the threshold.

"Still nothing?" she asked.

Sandy sighed as he looked up from his giant book and sadly shook his head.

Bunny growled as she slammed his book shut and rubbed his tired eyes. "I swear, we must have gone through every single book in this whole library, but still nothin'!" His eyes narrowed as leaned back in his chair. "Might be time to think of another plan, since it looks like Jack will be stuck with Halloween. It honestly does look like he's the only one qualified."

"Neyt! I won't accept it," North said, firmly. "It does not make sense for Samhain to pick Jack!"

"But the fact remains, he did, Mate," Bunny replied. "He's not someone ta pick a person a random for a lark."

North rubbed his hands together as he started to pace across the room. "That is true, but it must be mistake," North muttered. "That is only explanation."

"He seemed rather certain it was Jack though," Tooth replied.

Sandy frowned and created an image of Samhain stumbling around and bumping into objects.

"That is a good point," Bunny replied, softly. "He was hardly himself when we saw him. Maybe Pitch's spell didn't just make him blind, but gave him the 'wrong feelin' in his bones'."

"Jamie did suggest he was mistaking Jack for someone else," Tooth replied.

"At this rate, that seems to be only logical explanation," North said. "Jack is Winter Spirit, beside having same name as pumpkin he has no connection."

"His center is fun though," Tooth said, "and kids do have a lot of fun on Halloween."

"They also get a lot of hope during Christmas too," Bunny said, "but that doesn't mean I've ever been a fit for Christmas." Bunny started to paced. "Maybe, instead of findin' a new heir ourselves we should go to Samhain and double check he meant ta pick Jack. If it's actually someone else, there's still ta go and get him or her."

"It's a long shot, but let's try it," Tooth said, "Samhain should be close to awakening by now, at least according to Ursula." She pursed her lips as she nervously fiddled her hands. "If we don't find someone, Jack will have to be take on the title permanently."

"Then we waste no time," North stated, as he reached for his coat and hat. "We go to castle and get mess sorted out once and for all." The other Guardians quickly followed North into the hallway, all of them clinging to the last shred of hope for their young friend.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The night was going surprisingly smoothly. It was a bit tricky to see through the mask while Jack flew, but the wind made sure to keep on track. Tricks also proved to be helpful by meowing into his ear when he was flying too low or nearly bumped into the trees. Everything was going well; the witches were on patrol, the goblins, fairies and other spirits seemed to be behaving themselves and there was no sign of Pitch.

Although, it did make Jack agitated that there was no sign of him yet. The more hours passed and drew closer to midnight, the more possible it was for Pitch to make a grand entrance. The vampires were also keeping to their turf, although Drac hadn't been seen either. That had troubled Ursula. She had been fully expecting the vampire to make one last attempt to request for more freedom, but he had been strangely silent.

There wasn't much they could do though except tell the witches to keep an eye on the vampires for anything suspicious activity. Once everyone seemed to be organized, Jack flew off to Burgess with Ursula, Corrine and Rowana promising they would check on him later.

Jack removed his mask as the wind carried him. There was no point in disguising his face since none of the witches were currently in Burgess and none of the local spirits knew Jack had taken Halloween. As he landed near the pond, the sense of fun and joy fell upon him in waves and Jack grinned.

This was the part of Halloween he did admit he enjoy; being filled to the brim from the fun the kids were having. "Ready to meet the kids, Tricks?" Jack asked and the cat responded with a soft purr. "Thought that be your answer," Jack replied with a chuckle.

He then headed into town. Jack-o-lanterns light up the porches and streets like torches. Kids dressed in every kind of costume ran by giggling, clutching their bags of candy tightly to their chest. Jack heard a familiar giggle as he glanced ahead.

He spotted Jamie coming out of his house wearing a cowboy outfit with Sophie close behind in a princess ballgown and tiara. Jack ducked behind a tree and waited until Jamie said goodbye to his mother and was on the sidewalk.

"Do you think Jack's coming?" Sophie asked as she took her brother's hand.

"I don't know," Jamie said, sounding unsure. "He said he would, but-"

"Boo!" Jack cried, jumping out at them.

Jamie and Sophie yelped. "Ack! Jack!" Jamie exclaimed, and then giggled. "Oh sure, that was real funny."

Jack grinned as he tipped Jamie's cowboy hat over his eyes to tease him. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Sophie gasped. "Jack! You have a kitty!"

Tricks meowed as she leaped off of Jack's shoulders to sniff at the children. "This is Tricks," Jack said as he stroked her back. "She basically adopted me when I became the spirit of Halloween."

"Don't you mean you adopted her?" Jamie asked.

"It doesn't work that way with cats, trust me," Jack said as he looked around. "So, where are the others?"

"Clyde and Claude are visiting their grandparents this weekend," Jamie said, "but we're suppose to meet Cupcake and Pippa at Monty's house."

"Okay, then let's go," Jack said as he held up his staff. "You guys got trick-or-treating to do!"

"But Jack, do you really have time for this?" Jamie asked with a frown. "I know the other Guardians haven't found a replacement for you yet."

Jack paused and then kneeled to be eye level with the boy. "No, but there's nothing I can do about that. So, let's go have some fun."

"But, Jack, what about you?" Sophie asked, worried.

Jack's gaze softened as he reached out to hug both of the children. "I appreciate the concern guys, but it's my job to worry, not yours." Both of the kids leaned into him and he felt very lucky to have such great believers. "Hey, it's not a bad job and I'll be okay. It'll all work out." Tricks gave a meow like she was trying to reassure them as well.

Jamie chewed his bottom lip. "But Jack-"

"Look, it's Halloween," Jack said gently and gave an honest smile. "So, let's just focus on having fun. No more worrying for me. It will be fine, I promise."

Jamie looked reluctant, but he gave a nod of his head. "Yeah, okay."

"Then, let's get going," Jack said as he pointed the way with his Halloween stuff. "This will be a great Halloween!"

Sophie giggled as she and Jamie walked behind Jack.

At the same moment, Pitch peeked from the shadows and grinned. "Yes," he whispered, "let's get the fun started."

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Phil!" North greeted as the yeti approached him. "Good to see you! Been alright in castle?"

Phil shrugged and mumbled in his yeti language.

"Yes, nothing beats Pole," North said with a nod and then shook a finger, "and hopefully we can get you and Jack back to where you belong."

Phil raised an eyebrow as he looked to the other Guardians.

"What he means is," Tooth said as he hovered. "We want to talk to Samhain again? Is he awake?"

Phil mumbled as he pointed into the chamber to the right.

"He says Samhain just woke up and is in kitchen with Frankie," North translated as he took the lead and the Guardians swiftly followed. Samhain didn't seem to notice them immediately. He seem far too transfixed on the drink he was sipping from his mug.

"This pumpkin latte isn't bad," he said to Frankie who was munching on a cookie, "but I don't get what the big hubaloo is. I rather have a slice of pumpkin pie."

Frankie gave a grunt in reply as Bunny cleared his throat to make their presence know. "Samhain, we need ta talk."

The old spirit glanced up and sighed. "I was exacting you lot to show up again," he said and gave a sly grin. "With that said, I have never been more relieved to actually see you again."

"So, ya no longer blinded by Pitch's sand?" Bunny asked.

"No, and I wish to never go through that again," Samhain muttered as he rose and leaned on his cane. "I take it you had no luck finding someone else to become the spirit of Halloween?"

North gave a grim frown as he pulled up a chair for Tooth to sit in. "No, we have not."

Samhain shook his head and shrug. "Then there's nothing else to be done. Jack was my pick for a reason and he will become the new spirit of Halloween."

Sandy frowned as he took a seat and created a sand image of two check marks.

"Double check?" Samhain muttered. "Why would I need to double check?"

"Because, everyone we talked to agrees it doesn't make sense," Tooth explained. "From what Jack told me even Ursula and Hans don't understand your reasoning."

Samhain raised an eyebrow. "Really? That is odd, I had assumed they would understand perfectly."

"Well, they don't and neither do we," Bunny replied. "Look Mate, we get that Jack Frost has some connections ta autumn and he is the Guardian of Fun, but being the spirit of Halloween doesn't suit him."

Samhain gave a blank look. "Yes, I agree...and that's why I didn't choose him."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. The Guardians exchanged baffled expressions and even Frankie himself stared like Samhain had just declared the sky had turned purple.

"But you did," Tooth said as she leaned over to Samhain for a closer look. "Maybe you lost some of your memory while you were asleep?"

"No, I didn't," Samhain said snapped batting her hands away, "and I don't know what you're talking about! Why would I pick Jack Frost when…" he trailed off as a look of horror crossed over his face. "Wait, are you saying that I gave the title of Halloween to Jack Frost?"

"Yes," North said, gradually, "that is what-"

"OF ALL THE BLUNDDERING-" Samhain started to rant. "I should have known! Arrg! Frankie!" He moaned and shot a glare at the monster. "Did you bring me Jack Frost?!"

"Yes," Frankie said in a flat tone. "You said bring Jack to you. So, Frankie did."

"Not that Jack!" Samhain cried as his eyes twitched. "The other Jack! The one you know personally!"

Frankie blinked and then his eyes widened. "Master, means-"

"Yes! Him!" Samhain cried, waving his arms around. "Why would you think otherwise?!"

Frankie huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Master only said "Jack" and was not clear with instructions. Master needs to learn to be more specific," he hotly shot back.

Samhain proceeded to let out every curse he knew from every language. "That's why the boy was so hesitant!" he cried and massaged his temples. "It all makes sense now! What a mess!"

"Would ya mind fillin' the rest of us in?" Bunny asked as Sandy nodded in agreement.

Samhain sighed. "Frankie brought me the wrong 'Jack'."

The Guardians blinked baffled and Sandy had a question mark appear over his head.

"I never picked Jack Frost," Samhain continued, "it was suppose to be Jack Skellington!"

"Skelington?" North said thoughtfully. "I don't know him."

"He's more known as the Pumpkin King!" Samhain cried.

"What?!" Bunny cried. "I know that bloke! He's come ta me a few times ta get seeds for grow giant pumpkins."

"And you did not know his name was 'Jack'?" North asked, astonished.

"Never told me," Bunny said with a growled, "he'd always introduced himself as the Pumpkin King. Never occurred ta me ta ask if he went by another name."

"But who is he?" Tooth asked.

"He's a skeleton spirit and he always took it upon himself to ensure there was enough pumpkins to go around Halloween," Samhain explained.

"And he was suppose to take over Halloween for you?" Tooth asked, her eyes widening at the revelation.

"Yes! He's the perfect candidate!" Samhain ranted. "From what Ursula told me, he knows the holiday as well as I do." He counted on his fingers. "He thinks fast on his feet and he knows how to properly handle dangerous spirits! When I realized it was time for me to pass on the title, his name was the first to pop into my head. I knew it had to be him. It was in my bones!"

Bunny's jaw dropped. "How the bloody Hell did you get Jack Frost and Jack Skellington confused?! " He waved his arms around, wanting to hit something. "He and Jack look nothin' alike!"

"You all just said 'Jack' not 'Jack Frost' and I was blind at the time if you recall!" Samhain snapped.

Bunny looked prepared to argued, but he was stopped by Sandy as he created an image of Jack.

"Sandy is right!" North declared. "Now that we know truth, we must find both Jacks and fix this mistake!"

Samhain grimaced as he glanced to the bat shaped clock on the wall. "We don't have a lot of time. It has to be done before Halloween is over-"

"Or Jack's stuck with the title, we know," Bunny snapped. "Where's Skellington now?"

Samhain snapped his fingers to Frankie. "Go get the charts! It should be listed there!"

Frankie grunted as he left the room to fetch the papers.

"We also got ta find Jack and tell Hans and the witches," Bunny replied, "I have feelin' we'll need a lot of help ta get this mess sorted out in time."

"Agreed," Samhain replied, "and it does concern me there wasn't been much activity from Pitch." He glanced to the clock. "If Pitch truly wants the title, he have to act soon to try to get it."

The Guardians gave a grim nod. If there was ever a bad time for Pitch to appear, it would be now.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all reading this story! There's just one chapter left to this, I hope you all had a great Halloween._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Thanks to all reading this story and hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^

Chapter 5

Monty brushed the bandages to his mummy costume away from his eyes before going through his bag of loot. "Okay, so far we got three chocolate bars, four lollipops, two pieces of taffy and….a toothbrush?" He held out the said item for the others to see. "When did we get this?"

"Must be Mrs. Jenkins," said Cupcake with a smirk as she adjusted the tutu of her ballerina costume. "Last year she handed out dental floss."

Jack snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sounds like Tooth would like her."

"Okay, where next?" Jamie said.

"I heard the Jamesons are handing out giant chocolate bars," Pippa said as Tricks pawed at the tail of her cat costume. "We should get some before they run out."

"That sounds good to me," Jack said as he pointed with his Halloween staff. "Lets go."

"Hey, Jack, I've been wondering," Monty asked as they started to walk. "What does that staff do?"

"Well, still figuring that part out," Jack replied as he fingered it. "It kind of has a mind of it's own. It can make my voice go deeper when I need to intimate-"

"You mean scare," Pippa corrected.

"Fine scare," Jack said, "but, not sure what else. I wasn't given much instructions with it-"

"JACK!"

The gang spun around and Jack paled. Jamie squirmed madly as he tried to break free of the figure that held. What was shocking, was that it wasn't Pitch.

"Drac?!" Jack gasped.

The vampire raised his head and grinned, revealing his sharp white fangs. "Hello, Jack or should I say Great New Spirit of Halloween." Jack stiffened aa Drac chuckled. "You were smart to hide your face from me before. I would have rip you to shreds had I known."

"Who is this?!" Pippa exclaimed as Tricks hissed at Drac.

"A vampire," Jack stated as he tightly gripped his staff.

"A what?!" Monty cried, but Jack had to ignore him as he held out his Halloween staff and yanked the winter staff off his back.

"Let go of Jamie," Jack demanded, pointing both staffs at him.

The vampire sneered as he kept Jamie's arms pinned and laughed. "No, I think the boy and I should get to know each other better," He revealed his sharp white fangs. "Over a drink."

"No!" Jack cried and shot a blast of ice at him.

The vampire dodge, tucking Jamie under his arm and started to run to the right.

"Where's he going?!" Cupcake exclaimed as her hands formed into fists.

"He's heading to the graveyard!" Monty said as he shook madly.

That was all Jack need to hear. He took flight and gave chase. Jack could hear the kids call after him as he made a beeline for the graveyard. Dracs went through the gates just as Jack landed and pointed his staff at him.

"Let go of Jamie, now!" Jack growled as he pointed both staffs at the vampire, "or I'll turn you into a giant vampire icecube!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile," said a creepy familiar voice.

The blood drained from Jack's face as he turned his head. Pitch emerged from the shadows covering the gravestones and grinned at him. "I only requested Drac to fetch Jamie since I knew you wouldn't come to me willingly," he said.

_Crud! Curd!_ Jack thought as he hastily tried to hold both staffs with one hand and reach for the jack-o-lantern orb under his cape. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. As soon as Jack plunked it out, Pitch launched a shadow whip and seized it from his hands.

"Oh, no, no," Pitch scolded as he held the jack-o-lantern. "I'm not sure what this does, but I'm not letting you pull any tricks tonight."

Jack glared. _Great! So much for calling in for back-up!_ "What do you want, Pitch?" Jack asked.

Pitch chuckled. "Now that is a redundant question," Pitch said as he leaned against a gravestone. "You know exactly what I want."

"Jack, don't do it!" Jamie called, but was silenced as Drac held a hand over his mouth.

Jack winced, as he glanced over his shoulder and back to Pitch. "I'm not giving the title of Halloween to you, Pitch."

"Are you certain?" Pitch asked with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "Did you forget our chat?" He started to pace around the stones. "Being the spirit of Halloween will change you. You won't be Jack Frost the playful winter spirit anymore. You'll be Jack O'Lantern, as you carelessly called yourself. Your appearance will likely change as well." Pitch paused to loom over Jack. "Becoming Halloween will completely change who you are."

Jack gazed back with a determine glare. Part of what Pitch said was true, there was no doubt Jack would change. Yet, Bunny's words of encouragement ran in his ears.

"I will change, but not who I am," Jack replied firmly as he stood straight. "I'll always be a Guardian and I'll always protect the kids from creeps like you!" He held up his staffs. "Even if it did change me that much, I don't care. It's not the first time I had to go through changes." His eyes hardened and his grip tightened on his staff. "I rather deal with that than even think about giving Halloween to you!"

Pitch sneered at Jack. "Brave words, Jack, but if that is your decision it's time for a new offer."

He nodded his head to Drac. The vampire smiled and the fear inside Jack tripled as he watched Drac move his fangs closer to Jamie's neck. The young boy's eyes widened and he gave a muffled cry as he tried to kick him off.

"No! Stop!" Jack cried as he raised his winter staff.

"I suggest you don't," Pitch commented dryly, "unless you want to risk freezing the boy as well."

Jack stood motionless. He hated it, but he couldn't blast Drac with ice without hitting Jamie.

"Jack! Jamie!" Pippa cried out as the kids approached the graveyard and gasped.

"Oh, no!" Monty moaned. "Not Pitch too!"

"Guys, don't get too close," Jack said as he motioned them to stay back. Last thing they needed was for Pitch to take them hostage. Wait? Where was Tricks? Wasn't she with the kids?

"Getting back to business," Pitch said in a gravelly tone. "It's simple, give me the title of Halloween and Drac lets Jamie go free." He chuckled. "If you don't, then our dear vampire gets to have a free drink."

Jack looked to Pitch and back to Drac. What could he do? Tackle Drac? Wouldn't be fast enough. Drac would sink his teeth into Jamie before he could get to him, but he couldn't give into Pitch's demands either. Jack swallowed as he looked to the vampire. There was one thing he had to at least know. "Why are you working with, Pitch?"

The vampire chuckled. "Why? Because Pitch promised me to give me free reign if he becomes the new spirit of Halloween." He licked his fangs with his tongue. "I won't have to obey the rules set by that foolish Samhain anymore. I'll be free to do what I want."

"Fantastic," Jack muttered. That was another reason to not give Pitch Halloween...but Jamie-

"Make your choice, Jack," Pitch said as he leaned against the trunk of a giant oak tree. "It's the boy or Halloween, which will you choose."

Jack shut his eyes. Think! Think! There was to be a way out of this. Suddenly, he felt a warmth come from the Halloween staff. He cracked opened an eye and saw there was a faint glow coming from the top of the staff.

He stared memorized. Was the staff trying to help him? He had joked about it having a mind of it's own, but perhaps that was actually the case. Jack's grip tightened on the staff as he brought it closer to his face. "I don't know what you want to do," he whispered, "but I'm going to trust you. Okay?"

The staff glimmered and Jack had to assume that meant 'Yes'. Pitch frowned as he watched Jack, looking prepared for him to strike. "Jack, what are you-"

"Here goes!" Jack cried and held out the Halloween staff. The orange and purple crystal glowed brightly and a beam of light shot out. It flew straight for Drac. Everyone watched half expecting it to strike the old vampire, except it didn't.

Before reaching its' target, the beam of light died and it changed into beans. The pitter patter of the beans dropping to the ground echoed through the air as they landed at Drac's feet.

Cupcake was the first that dared to speak. "Did Jack's staff just shoot beans at the vampire?"

"Yes," Sophie said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh, good," Cupcake said as she pinched her elbow, "so I didn't hallucinate that."

"Beans?!" Jack cried as he stared at the staff in shock. "How are beans suppose to help me?!" What this some kind of weird prank?! So much for trust! Jack fully expected to hear laughter from both Pitch and Drac, but it was oddly silent.

Drac stared at the beans and almost seemed to be struggling to stay focus.

"Drac," Pitch hissed like he was about to commit murder, "don't you dare."

"Huh?" Jack asked, as he watched Drac's body shake violently like he was possessed. "Am I missing something here?"

Drac didn't hear him as a look of rage overcame his face. "Blast it all!" he cried, tossing Jamie like a stone to the side and then kneeled to collect the beans. "1, 2, 3, 4," he muttered frantically to himself.

Jamie ran to Jack's side and the Guardian stood protectively in front of him fully expecting Drac to attack, but the vampire was still busy counting. It was as if Drac was hypnotized and saw nothing else except the beans.

"Um," Jack said. "I'm not quite sure what's happening here."

"Vampire lore," Jamie said, as he almost looked gleeful at watching Drac. "Grandpa told me that if you drop a pile of beans into a vampire's path, they have to stop whatever they're doing and count it."

"That, is the weirdest rule I have ever heard," Pippa replied, as she glanced over a gravestone for a closer look.

Jack smirked as he heard Drac get to forty. "Right now, I'm not complaining."

"Jack, behind you!" Sophie yelled, pointing behind him, but it was too late.

Pitch grappled from behind and seized Jack in a choke hold. Jamie tried to kick Pitch to free Jack, but it proved fruitless. The Boogeyman kicked the boy away and turned his full attention onto Jack. "Give me Halloween!" he bellowed as summoned his scythe and poked the tip at Jack's neck, "or I get to see how many pieces I can slice you into."

Jack glared as he tried to move jab Pitch with his staffs. Suddenly, a furious hiss echoed throughout the graveyard. A black blur then jumped out of the branches of the oak tree and grappled tightly onto Pitch's head. The Boogeyman gave a painful shriek as a familiar leaf style collar come into view.

"Tricks!" Jack gasped. So, she'd been hiding in the trees the whole time.

Tricks continued to hiss madly like a tiger as she tackled Pitch's face. All Jack could hear was Pitch's enrage screams as the cat dug her claws into him. Pitch was forced to let Jack go since he need both hands to fight back. Jack tumbled and rolled away from Pitch. He stopped and turned in time to see Pitch pull Tricks off his face.

The cat somersault in the air and landed perfectly on her feet next to Jack. Her back was arched as she protectively stood in front of Jack and hissed. "Good Kitty," Jack replied as he climbed to his feet. "Kids, run, I'll deal with Pitch."

The Boogeyman glared and still looked menacing despite the claws marks scattered across his face. "They're not going anywhere!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly a dozen Nightmares emerged from the shadows. The Nightmares encircled the kids and Jack, forcing them to huddle together. Tricks continued to stand her ground as she hissed and attempted to swipe her claws at a Nightmare. The shadow horse snorted and would have stomped her if Jack hadn't grabbed her.

"Nice try, but not a good idea," Jack whispered as he kept his staff ready. There had to be a way out of this.

Pitch laughed as he petted one of his Nightmares' manes. "Halloween is such a perfect night for my darling Nightmares to feed on fear." His grin turned into a scowl. "Which is why it should be given to me." Pitch snarked as he held out his hand. "Give me Halloween, Jack! There's no escape now for you or the children now."

Jack's chewed his lower lip, but he kept his staff raised. He could try attacking, but the kids would get caught in the crossfire. What could he do?

Pitch grinned, but it vanished as a voice cried out "Ladies! Bombs away!"

Suddenly, before anyone could glance up, jack-o-lanterns dropped from the sky. Each of them smashed precisely on a head of a Nightmare. The horses reared back to shake the pumpkins off their heads.

"Get back here!" Pitch exclaimed as the Nightmares proceeded to scatter and bump into each other. "They're just pumpkins-" he was cut off as a jack-o-lantern was then drop directly onto his own head. Pitch's infuriated curse words were muffled as he tried to get pumpkin off.

It took all of Jack's willpower to not be rolling over in laughter. "Camera! Ha ha!" Jack laughed. "Next Christmas, I'm so asking North for a camera!"

"Hey, look!" Monty cried as Ursula, Rowana and Corrine flew down and landed on their broomsticks.

"Jack, are you alright?" Ursula asked as Rowana and Corrine looked prepared to knock Pitch's teeth out as they glared at him.

"I'm fine, but we need to get the kids out of here while I deal with Pitch," Jack said as he saw some of the Nightmares were getting freed from their jack-o-lanterns.

"Leave that to us," Ursula said as she picked up Sophie to seat behind her. "Up on the broomsticks, children. You'll be safer in the sky with us for the moment. "

"And now we're riding with witches!" Jamie cried as he joined Sophie behind her. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

"We can't leave Jack alone," Cupcake argued as Rowana helped her onto her broom.

"Don't worry, he won't be" Corrine said as Monty and Pippa climbed onto hers.

Ursula held a hand to her ear as the sound of hooves came. "And right on time!" she cried as they took to the air.

Jack turned around as maniacal laughter filled the air. Hans appeared with his horse charging at full speed through the trees. He held up his sword and sliced through a pair of Nightmares. "Did I miss the fun?!" he asked as his horse halted and hoofed the ground.

"Nope, just started," Jack said as Tricks hopped onto his shoulders as he brought out his winter staff and shot at a Nightmare. "How did you know I needed help?" Jack called. "I wasn't able to call you!"

"North's portals!' Hans cried as he sliced the head off a Nightmare. "They told me you probably needed back-up!"

"What?!" Jack cried.

At that moment, a portal opened. North's battle cry rang out as he charged out first and attacked a Nightmare with his swords. "Jack! We find you" he called out.

"Not a moment too soon," Jack called as he shot a blast of ice at a Nightmare. "I really needed the extra help!"

"No, no, not for fight!" North said as he ducked and swung his blade. "We find-"

"North, later!" Tooth yelled as the other Guardians and Samhain ran through. "We need to finish…" She paused in mid-flight as she looked in Boogeyman's direction. "Is Pitch wearing a pumpkin on his head?"

Bunny paused from the Nightmare he had just destroyed with his boomerang to looked to where Tooth was pointing. "Oh…" he snickered, "I really want a camera right now!"

"That's what I said!" Jack cried. Yup! Camera for Christmas, was so going to ask for that.

"I'm really glad I'm not blind for this," Samhain said with a smug grin.

Sandy glanced over from as he turned a Nightmare into goldsand and joined in the laughing. Tricks even seemed to be laughing in amusement as she hissed.

"Enough!" Pitch yanked the jack-o-lantern off his head and smashed it on the ground. He glared at the Guardians as he held out his scythe. "No, more games! I am not leaving here without that title!"

Jack frowned as he glanced around. They got the number of the Nightmares down, but Pitch could call up more effortlessly.

"Jack!" Samhain cried and pointed to the staff. "Hold it up!"

"Huh?" Jack said. "Why-"

"Just do it!" Samhain yelled as he ducked and whacked a Nightmare with his staff.

Jack still felt confused, but then the staff glowed again. Instead of glowing, crystals shimmered with flakes of orange, red and yellow. It was if a fire had been lit inside and it was desperate to escape the crystal. A thought suddenly crossed Jack's mind.

"I think I know what you're planning," Jack said as he ran his fingers over the crystal, finding it warm to the touch.

During this, Pitch as he swung his scythe in the air. "This ends now! No more games!"

"You're right," Jack said with a smirk, "this ends now!" He charged at Pitch, swung the staff and shoned it directly into Pitch's face. The crystal bursted with flames of blinding light and Jack shut his eyes.

All he heard were sudden screams of agony from Pitch. Jack cracked opened an eye as he felt the light die. Pitch was stumbling backwards with hands over his face. "Ahh! My eyes! I can't see!" he screamed as he madly rubbed his eyes.

"And that, is what I like to call proper payback!" Samhain yelled sounding quite pleased.

Pitch snarled, but he was in no condition to attack. He snapped his fingers and vanished into the shadows. The Nightmares froze and glanced to the Guardians, debating what to do. However, they instantly came to a decision as Hans and North held up their swords, and dove into the shadows to join their master.

Jack panted as the adrenaline in him died and he sat on the ground. "Boy, I'm glad that's over."

Sandy gave Jack a sympathetic pat as the witches landed on the ground. "Jack!" Jamie cried as the kids climbed off and raced to him. "Oh my gosh! That was so cool! How did you do that?!"

"Um…" Jack said as he chewed his bottom lip and held up the Halloween staff. "I'm not entirely sure."

"It's the staff's greatest power," Samhain explained as he approached. "It can act as a powerful jack-o-lantern and drive back dangerous spirits when needed."

"That's rather handy and all," Bunny muttered as folded his arms, "but if it's that powerful why didn't ya use when Pitch attacked ya before?"

"Pitch caught me off guard," Samhain replied, "and it's quite powerful, I only like using it as a last resort." He glanced back to where Pitch had stood. "Pitch is going to be blind for a good couple of months at least. Hopefully, he'll think twice now before trying to claim Halloween again."

"Um...I hate to interrupt this magic lecture," Hans said as he pointed over his shoulder, "but aren't we forgetting someone."

The group looked over to Drac who was still counting the beans. He gave a delirious grinn as he reached a hundred.

"Did he seriously keep counting even with that whole fight going on?!" Jack asked in disbelief as Tricks climbed into his lap.

"Vampires are very focussed when they have to be," Tooth said, "what should we do with him?"

"Leave him to us!" Rowana said as she and Corrine approached the vampire. "It's not the first time Drac has caused trouble. He won't be able to leave his castle for a long time."

Corrine nodded. "We'll see you all later! Happy Halloween, children!" she said before waving her hand and causing all three of them to disappear.

"So, now that Mister Creepy is gone," Cupcake asked as she looked to Samhain. "Who's the old guy?"

"Old guy?" Samhain said in a huff. "Young lady, I am one of the oldest spirits in exist! I am not just an 'old guy'."

Cupcake raised an eyebrow and then said, "Okay then, who is the weird guy in the purple robe?"

Samhain choked as Ursula chuckled. "Oh, I like this girl."

"This is Samhain, the previous spirit of Halloween," Jack said as he sat up and gave a half smile. "And it looks like I am the spirit of Halloween now, permanently." He felt an odd calm as he said the words. It isn't what he originally wanted, but he would deal with it. He was ready to accept his fate.

Samhain coughed. "Yes, about that...I don't know how to tell you this kid, but there was a mix-up." He sighed as drummed his fingers on his staff. "A giant mix-up."

Jack frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It is why we came to find you!" North exclaimed and pointed at him. "Jack, you are wrong 'Jack'!"

"What?" Jack asked, still not understanding.

"What he means is," Tooth said with a smiled. "There was a mix up, Samhain didn't choose 'Jack Frost' he meant to pick 'Jack Skellington'. The Pumpkin King!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wait, the guy who passes out extra jack-o-lanterns?"

"Yes," Samhain replied sheepishly as he cleared his throat. "It seems my instructions to Frankie were too vague and he just assumed it was the first 'Jack' he could think of." He raised his head and rubbed his neck. "I don't say this often, but..I'm very sorry, Jack. You're not the spirit of Halloween-"

"YAHOO!" Jack cried as he flew up in the air. "I'm free! I'm not the Halloween spirit anymore! Best day ever!"

Samhain raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. "You don't have to be that happy about it you know?"

Ursula chuckled. "You can't blame the poor boy, Samhain. He's been fearing this would be his new job only to discover it's been lifted from his shoulders."

Samhain narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, fine, but don't ever say I don't try to apologize."

Jack wasn't listening as he started to dance joyful. "I'm not Halloween! I'm not Halloween!" He then stopped as he realized something. "Wait, we have to find him! I-I need to give my title to him before the night's over!"

"Already on it," North explained, "I send yetis to retrieve him and told them to meet us. Should be here, very soon."

Jack gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Does this mean you'll have more time to play with us again?" Sophie asked.

"Yup!" Jack said with a grin. "I get to go back to my old job and make snow days for you guys."

Jamie let out a breath as if he been holding it in for days and hugged Jack tightly. "We really missed you, Jack! It's great to have you back!"

Jack smiled as he hugged the boy back. "I never really left, but I know what you mean."

"Wait, there's one thing I don't get," Cupcake asked as she tapped her foot. "I get that Samhain was blind, but couldn't he tell Jack was the wrong person by the sound of his voice?"

"Hey, yeah, good point," said Monty. "Unless he and Jack sound similar?"

"They do not," Ursula replied as she gave Samhain a glare. "However, Samhain had never spoken directly to the Pumpkin King in person, so he didn't know what his voice sounded like."

"So, what you're saying is," Pippa replied as she folded her arms, "a lot of this is Samhain's fault."

"That's about it," Hans replied with his arms folded.

"Yes, yes, blame the old man," Samhain hissed.

"Funny, you only use that 'old man' excuse when you're trying to get out of trouble," Hans remarked.

"In my defense," Samhain snarled, "if someone had just said the boy's blasted last name-"

He was cut off as a portal appeared and two yetis stepped through carrying a large sack. Jack stared wide eyed before sighing and looking to North. "A sack? Really, North?"

"What? It is good idea," North said with a shrug.

The yetis dropped the large sack and Jack expected to hear yells of protest. Instead, a delighted wicked laugh was heard as the sack opened and a large skeleton wearing a black and white stripe suit appeared.

"That was quite fun!" the skeleton cried as he climbed out of the sack. "Who knew being inside a sack could be so thrilling?!"

"See," North as he pointed with a smug grin.

"Hello, Jack," Ursula greeted with a wave.

Jack Skellington turned his head and gasped as he glanced around. "Samhain?! The Guardians! Even Sandy Claws!" Jack Skellington chuckled madly as he scooted closer to North like a child that had found his favorite toy and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir! Christmas has always fascinated me! I've always wanted to give it a go myself."

"Uh...thank you," North said, sounding unsure how he should respond to that.

Samhain cleared his throat. "I'm sorry it took so long to actually talk to you face to face."

"Oh, that's fine, Sir," Jack Skellington replied, quite cheerfully. "You have such a busy schedule and especially this year with the new heir-"

"Yeah, about that," Jack said as he stepped up. "Turns out, Samhain never meant to pick me. It was suppose to be you."

Jack Skellington gasped stunned. "Me?" he looked to Ursula and Hans and they confirmed it with a nod. "I-I don't know what to say! I am honored!" he looked to Jack. "But are you fine giving it up to me?"

Jack grinned. "Believe me, having you take it is the best Halloween treat I could get."

Jack Skellington grinned and clapped. "Well then! Do we need a ceremony! We can get a ghost choir! We'll need cobwebs! Oh! Exploding pumpkins! That be fun!"

"And I thought North was bad," Bunny muttered as he stepped up. "Sorry, Mate, we're short on time. You'll have ta have your party later."

Jack Skellington frowned, but gave an understanding nod. "I understand, so what do I have to do?"

"Hold this," Jack said as he held out the staff to let the skeleton hold the other end. "I, Jack FROST," he was so making sure his last name was stated clearly from here on, "hereby give my title to my heir, Jack Skellington. Jack Skellington, do you accept this title?"

"Gladly!" Jack Skellington cried.

Jack felt the same prick at his fingertips from before only this time he felt the added power leave him. It sensation of vines left his fingers and seemed to flow into the staff and he could feel it taking hold of Jack Skellington. He then let go and stepped back to let Jack Skellington look over his new staff.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Great!" the skeleton cried as he swung. "Fits like a glove! Feels like it was made for me."

"That's how it should feel," Jack said as he hugged his winter staff to his chest.

"So now that's all settled," Pippa asked. "What should we do now?"

"Get back to trick-or-treating?" Cupcake suggested, with a shrug. "I really did want those chocolate bars."

Jack smiled, but then felt Tricks wrapped around his ankles. His smile dropped as he sadly stroke the cat's head. Tricks belonged to the spirit of Halloween, which Jack wasn't anymore. This was one of the things he would miss from that, he really loved having a pet. "Guess this is goodbye, Tricks," Jack said. "Sorry, I can't take you with me- Whoa!"

The cat surprised Jack by leaping onto his shoulders and borrowing her face into his neck and purred.

Tooth chuckled. "I'm thinking she's not letting you go without her."

Jack grinned as he patted Tricks and looked to the Samhain and Jack Skellington. "Is it okay, if I take her?"

"Kid, no one owns, Tricks," Samhain said with a smirk. "If she wants to go with you, I can't stop her."

"Besides!" Jack Skellington replied with a laugh. "I'm much more of a dog person. Oh! Wait until I tell Zero about this!"

Jack grinned as he scooped up Tricks into his arms and looked to the Guardians. "So, guess this means I have my own little helper now."

"Yes," North said thoughtfully, "and I may wish to borrow her to help keep elves in line." He capped his hands. "Speaking of Pole, once Halloween is over! We must celebrate!"

"I be up for that," Hans said as he looked to Jack, "and just for the record, I still be up for teaching you those sparring lessons if you want."

Jack nodded. He really did enjoy those. "That be great."

"Hold up, Mate," Bunny replied with a smirk. "If anyone should be givin' sparring lessons it should be me. Kid has ta learn in other ways besides relyin' on his staff."

As Hans and Bunny got into a debate, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his neck to Jack Skellington who grinned at him.

"I know you're not part of Halloween anymore," he said as he clutched his staff proudly, "but if you don't ming, I like to have your help for future Halloweens." He gave a mischievous grin. "I think we both can come up with some fun ideas for the kids to enjoy don't you think?"

Jack patted Tricks's head and gave a nod. Alright, so things weren't fully back to how they were before, but that was the power of change and Jack was certain this was a change he could easily adapt to.


End file.
